The Color Magenta
by MoonBeam2254
Summary: The new student comes to Hogwarts from America. She makes friends with some likely and not so likely people. She struggles with her tortured past, how can the people at the school help? That's really the question isn't it? NOT A SLASH
1. Chapter 1 What an Entrance

**Chapter 1- What an Entrance**

**Grimmauld Place- Harry**

We were all gathered around the table; discussing Voldemort's plans when suddenly a girl came crashing through the window. Her hair was black and she was rather small looking, but then she sat up, groaning with pain.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted at the dementor that threw her in. It disappeared in an instant as the bushy tailed silver fox that had leapt from her wand, attacked it.

"That wasn't very nice." She grumbled in an American accent. She sat up and there were shards of glass from the now broken window in her back, and blood was seeping through her grey shirt. Mrs. Weasley rushed to help her up.

"My goodness dear! Are you alright?" "I don't know." She replied shakily. She looked around and saw everyone. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Can you get on the table dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, ignoring her question. She was obviously too concerned for this girl's safety, being the mother she is with the 7 children she already had.

"Lie on your stomach so I can heal your wounds." She ordered. The girl just nodded, but the moment she tried to take a step, she passed out. When she did George jumped up and caught her. "Finally got a girl to fall for you eh?" Fred said. "Oh shut up." George said trying not to grin.

"George put her on the table dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Face down." George did so and he whispered "Dear lord." "What is it?" Ron asked.

In response, George just held up her arm with the sleeve rolled up. Gasps filled the room.

There were cuts and bruises, and around her wrist was a raw, red line from a rope. "What happened to her?" Hermione gasped. "Dark magic." Moody said. "Someone had her captured, they did." "There's a letter in her pocket." I said. George read it. "She's going to Hogwarts. Gryffindor 5th year. Supposed to stay with us." He said, reading. "Bloody hell this is the entrance she uses on us?" Ron said trying to make a joke. Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look but said nothing. "It's not a joke Ronald!" Hermione said hitting him lightly on the arm.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley finished healing her, the marks disappearing from her body, some only leaving faint scars. She woke up startled. "It's ok." George said smiling. "You're safe here." She looked around. "Ugh, what happened?" she said sitting up. "Uh, a dementor threw you in here, and you passed out. We healed you though." Hermione said. "Ow, I hate those things." She grumbled.

"Uh, looks like you'll be staying with us." Mr. Weasley said. "As well as going to Hogwarts." "Oh, right." Was all she said. "Why aren't you with your family?" Ron asked. Hermione hit him again.

"I haven't got any left." She said. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well I think introductions are in order." Mrs. Weasley said, obviously trying to change the subject. "I'm Molly Weasley, and that's my husband Arthur Weasley. Our children Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George." She said pointing to each in turn. "Their friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Moody, Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in your year." She nodded. "I'm Magenta Hawk." She said.

"Uh, what happened to you?" I said. "After my parents were killed, Deatheaters came and found me. Tortured me every day." She said grimly. She looked as if she was off in another place, lost in memory.

"My god." She said looking around. "This is the Order of The Phoenix?" "Yes, how'd you know?" Lupin said, suddenly curious. "My parents were in this." She replied, drifting off again. "Noble people too." Moody grunted.

Over the days until school started, everyone became increasingly close with Magenta. She had become like one of the family, like I had myself. Tomorrow, we were off to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: I have written more already so please review if you want more of the story. I really think it is good :] **

**Check out my other story "Find Yourself"**

**Disclaimer: Magenta is all that is mine and the plot that isn't in the books or movies. For example: The Weasley twins are sticking around a while :] yay!**


	2. Chapter 2 An Interesting Ride

**Chapter 2- An Interesting Ride**

Magenta was looking out the window of the Hogwarts express, lost in thought. It had been that way for the past hour of the ride. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Magenta?" he asked. "Hmmm?" she said. "Who, were your parents?" he said. She stopped looking out the window and stared at him with her big brown eyes. "Jacob and Marigold Hawk." She replied after a long pause. "They were in the Order of the Phoenix. Deatheaters killed them, because they knew too much."

"Knew too much?" Ron asked. "What did they know?"

"They knew about Voldemort coming back. They knew one of his followers was going to try to bring him back. They went to a physic, and she said that a dark wizard would rise again with the help of one of his most faithful followers. The deatheaters found them and killed them the moment they figured it out. They didn't even have time to warn the rest of the Order." She said after another pause.

"That's so horrible." Hermione said softly. "I'm so sorry." "It's alright. They died as noble people and I am proud to be their daughter." She said.

Just then, Draco Malfoy slid open their compartment door. The four of them looked up and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were surprised to see that his cronies Crabbe and Goyle weren't by his side.

"Where's your minions Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Shut up Weasle-bee" he snarled in reply. "Let's see," he said. "There's weasel-bee, the mudblood, and Potter, the scar head. Who's your new member?"

"I'm Magenta Hawk," she said standing to face him. "Magenta." he said, trying out the name for himself. "I'm Draco Malfoy." "Lovely." She replied. His expression seemed a little shocked and happy that she wasn't being rude to him like most others. "By the way nice name. What house you in?" "Gryffindor." She replied. Malfoy seemed to have forgotten the trio was there. "Shame." He replied. "Wish you were in Slytherin, instead of with the wrong company." He said remembering the trio was there and glancing at them.

"That's not very nice." Magenta said with a frown. "What?" he said. "Why don't you call them by their real names?" she said suddenly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked. Malfoy himself seemed caught off guard by the question. "Let's just say I'm not on a first name basis with them." He said coolly.

"Hmmm… try it out sometime." She replied giving him a small smile before gently nudging him out and pushing the door closed.

She turned to see the shocked expressions of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I think you just saved us a fight." Hermione said. "Well he doesn't act very pleasant but there are some people you should be kind to. Maybe he just needs real friends." She stated simply.

"You act like he's a little kid!" Ron said obviously annoyed. "Oh but maybe he's just lost." She replied. Ron just had his mouth hanging open is disbelief.

"He may be your enemy, but you guys have to learn to see things from other people's view. Didn't you see that look on his face when I was actually polite to him? Like I said to him, try it sometime." She said before grabbing her robes and leaving the compartment to go change.

"Why on earth does she act so nice to him!" Ron blurted after she left. "Well she has been through a lot." Hermione said. "She may know what she's talking about." "Have you gone mad!"? Ron exploded. "It's Malfoy we're talking about! The guy that treats everyone else like scum!"

"Well we can just tell her about our past experiences with him and maybe she'll change her opinion of him then." Harry said.

She came back and the three of them burst forth all they knew about Draco Malfoy. His family, the way he treats others, what he's done to them, every detail they knew." During this she smiled pleasantly at them.

After they had finished she responded. "I think he's scared."

"Scared?" Ron said. "Yes scared. His family sounds truly awful, even though I think you all exaggerated at parts, and it seems like he puts others down to cover up his real feelings." She said in a tone that Dumbledore used all too often to keep people calm.

The trio fell silent at this, thinking about it. What if it's true? What if Malfoy really is just a scared guy? Just someone that has to find some sort of happiness and uses others to do so.

Magenta smiled at them all, noticing that she made a good point. Harry was thinking that she almost reminded him of Luna Lovegood. Magenta seemed a little tougher, but she had the same thoughtful look on her face that Luna often did.

"We're here." She announced happily, and they all walked off the train, into Hogwarts.

**Author's Note- Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe She's Just Wise

**Chapter 3- Maybe She's Just Wise**

As they all sat at the feast an ugly, plump, lady in pink interrupted Dumbledore in the middle of his speech. Everyone was thoroughly shocked that this woman would just suddenly interrupt the headmaster so rudely.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Magenta muttered. The twins snickered. "She's from the ministry." Harry said his brow furrowed.

Magenta snorted. "I hate the ministry. No offence to your father Ron." She added looking at Ron apologetically. "When I went missing they searched 2 days, that's all. Don't give a crap about people like me. They think, Oh the rest of her family's dead, who cares if the last one goes too." She spat out bitterly.

The rest looked at her sympathetically and Harry was thinking that she was starting to seem less like Luna.

Over the next week Harry had an outburst in DADA and the plump, pink woman Umbridge punished him by making him carve "I will not tell lies." Into his hand.

Umbridge had begun to go around giving teachers inspections. She wasn't satisfied with Professor Trelawney. None of them particularly liked the woman that only predicted their deaths.

But they all still found it wrong to just kick her out. No one liked Umbridge either after all. If it was a choice between Umbridge and Trelawney then all except the Slytherins, who Umbridge loved as much as Snape, would choose Trelawney in a heartbeat.

Magenta pushed past the crowd forming around the courtyard, where Filtch was carrying out Trelawney's stuff harshly.

"Professor!" She called out. Trelawney turned to her with tears in her eyes. "It's ok she can't really do this." She said to her.

"Oh but I already have." Umbridge said in a falsely sweet voice. "You can't do this." Magenta repeated glaring at her. "You must not interfere Ms. Hawk." Umbridge said in a high-pitched voice.

"No," she said defiantly. "YOU must not interfere." The students in the crowd cheered, happy to see someone other than Harry stand up to the pink monster.

Harry was thinking she diffidently didn't seem like Luna. Maybe she was just wise. Looked at everything in a different perspective.

"I agree Ms. Hawk!" Dumbledore's voice boomed out of nowhere. The crowd fell silent at his presence, happy the headmaster had finally come to set things straight.

"Dumbledore told Umbridge off and took Trelawney back inside the safety of the school. The crowd turned back to Umbridge and Magenta standing in the courtyard. "You will serve detention with me tonight." Umbridge commanded. She then turned away and Magenta sarcastically said, "I can't wait."

Right before Magenta was supposed to have detention Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to her. "Hey you got detention with Umbridge?" "Yes but I'm not going." She said. "But you'll be in horrid trouble for it!" Hermione said shocked. "I don't care, that fat pink mushroom isn't going to get me to cooperate with her anytime soon." She sneered.

That night Magenta actually fell asleep in the common room but it was actually in a chair, but when she woke up she was on the top of a high bookshelf… this was very weird she didn't think she was one to move in my sleep this much.

Magenta just shrugged to herself and fell back asleep.

**Harry's POV**

Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and I came down early that morning to find Magenta curled up asleep on the top of a bookshelf. "Why the bloody hell would she sleep there?" Ron asked. "Dunno," said Fred. "But I say it's time for a prank. Get Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny came down, annoyed that we got them up.

Then they saw Magenta on top of the bookshelf and looked at us quizzically. "We didn't do it." Seamus said. "She was already up there for some reason." I said.

"Time for a prank" George said grinning. "Do you guys know what she's most afraid of?" "No why would we?" Hermione said, still obviously irritated. "Well you guys are friends with her so we assumed so." Fred said.

"Well we'll just use the easily startled spell. She'll be easily startled and scared by anything."

"Ready?" they said. Seamus and Dean were trying to hold back a snicker as then the twins shook the bookshelf.

She sat straight up and was immediately scared of the shaking bookshelf she was sitting on. She screamed with a "BLOODY HELL!" and fell off the bookshelf, landing on her back with a groan.

We laughed as George leaned down to help her up. "Wow you're already learning British terms," I laughed. "How could I not?" she grumbled. "Ron's always hollering them." She gave a loud groan as she stood up saying; "I think I need to go to the hospital wing now, thanks to you guys. My back must be broken." "You got to admit, that was funny." George said laughing. "To you guys maybe." She said. "Aww we're just having a good laugh." George said hugging her gently.

**Thanks for reading and please Review! :]**


	4. Chapter 4 An Unlikely Truth

**Chapter 4- An Unlikely Truth**

They all headed for a free class period by the lake.

"Hello." Magenta heard the voice and looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring at her intently. "Get lost." She muttered.

Her opinion seemed to have changed of him since the day of the train. But that could be because he dropped stink bombs on her and balloons filled with pudding therefore making her smell like a toxic waste dump.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest were watching this scene tensely ready to jump in if something started. "Look at you." She sneered. "Pathetic."

He raised his wand to hex her, but before Magenta's friends could react, she pulled out a gold and red stripped sphere and threw it at Malfoy's feet, where it exploded covering him in smoke. Hermione was shocked; she thought Magenta had thrown a Muggle weapon at him, a grenade.

But when the smoke cleared, Malfoy was still in one piece, he was just standing in robes emblazoned with, "Gryffindor Rocks!" and other terms all over them. He had "Gryffindor!" painted across his face in gold and red, and he was holding a miniature flag that shot little ribbons from the top saying, "Slytherin Sucks!"

Everyone burst into laughter at seeing this. Malfoy didn't look happy but he just sneered and threw a sphere at her too. But this one was stripped silver and green.

Smoke covered her just as it did Malfoy before, and when it cleared she was covered in the same thing Malfoy was but the opposite. Slogans of "Go Slytherin!" and "Boo Gryffindor!" covered her in green and silver.

He sneered in satisfaction as she gaped at herself. She looked up and they both took menacing strides towards one another. It looked as if they were about to get into a fight. Everyone by the lake was intently watching to see if a brawl would start between the new girl and Slytherin prince.

They were a mere foot apart, looking angrily into each other's eyes.

They to everyone's surprise, they erupted into laughter. They were acting as if they were old friends!

"I give you props for that one!" she laughed. "Same to you!" he said also laughing. He was grinning. Not a sneer, not even just a smile, but a full on grin.

'Using house bombs really were brilliant. They were inventions of the Weasley twins, but still, this was no reason for them to act so friendly!' Most of the Gryffindors watching thought.

Suddenly Malfoy whipped out his wand and changed Magenta's hair to, well, a bright Magenta. They both laughed even harder at this change. Most everyone else would be laughing too, if it were anyone besides Malfoy.

She howled with laughter. "At least I match my name!" she choked out. Everyone laughed at her joke including Malfoy. No one had ever seen him so lighthearted. Draco Malfoy, the king of cruel was actually clutching at his side from laughing so hard.

Then all of a sudden to two of them just walked off laughing all the way.

**Magenta's POV**

I walked off with Draco Malfoy, laughing at the jokes we just pulled on each other.

After we finally calmed down he spoke. "You're not like the others." I paused. "Meaning?" I finally decided to ask. "You don't exactly…judge me like them." He replied slowly.

"You know that may have to do with the fact that you always say you hate the Weasleys so they naturally hate you, and you're rude to just about everyone in the school who isn't Slytherin. Oh and your parents." She added. "But that can't be helped.

"Oh don't forget I'm always shagging girls." He growled sarcastically. "I suppose that too." I agreed. He looked at me in disbelief. "Kidding!" I said.

"So you know it's not true?" he asked, hope in his voice. "Well I would assume not, I don't think anyone's that crude." I said. It was true, for anyone to do that he'd be a… well I won't say that.

"A lot of the girls just say that I have, and Pansy Parkinson is the WORST." He said. "Ugh, she thinks were like soul mates or something. She really wouldn't be that bad if she wasn't so desperate, she'd be almost bearable."

I just smiled at him. "You know, your American accent is cute, I have to say." He said quickly. "Your British one is too. I've always loved British accents." I smiled thoughtfully. "Especially when you say arse." I chuckled.

"Arse? Of all words?" He replied looking at me strangely. "Well yes, because in America you say ass." I said. "That's what arse is." He replied stubbornly. "Yea, but when you say it with an American accent like I have, its just arse. See? Sounds funny." She laughed.

**Draco's POV**

She laughed. I liked her laugh. I realized she was still talking to me after a while. "Draco?" she said. "Huh?" I replied feeling rather stupid.

"Where'd you go?" she questioned. "Oh no where, just was thinking… I think you're the first real friend I have." I said after a pause. "That's wonderful." She replied with a sweet smile.

She leaned over and hugged me. She smelt of sweet flowers I couldn't name, and maybe a hint of vanilla. It really was a very good smell. Was I developing a crush on her? Dunno, but this is better than any fake girl I've supposedly dated. Better than the fake friends in Slytherin that only cared for me because of my family name. Better than all the good and bad attention I got in this bloody school, just for being me. This girl, Magenta Hawk, liked me for me. She saw who I really am.

She let go of me and smiled.

"Can I ask why you do act like an arse then?" she said a smile playing on her lips. I sighed. "Because if I don't, my so called Slytherin 'friends' (Making air quotes around friends.) run off to send a letter to my parents saying I act horribly. "Horribly?" she laughed. "So being nice is a crime in Slytherin?" "Yes." I said simply. "Especially to Gryffindors." "That's a shame." She said, her expression turning serious. "You're only mean and rude because you have to be." She stated. I just nodded. But I was very happy I had Magenta now. Someone that understood me, for me.

**Author's Note- Please Review! It would mean a lot to me :] *****Smiles sweetly***** pretty please? **

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 Payback and Joy

**Chapter 5- Payback and Joy**

**Magenta**

The next morning after dinner I decided to get back at the twins for the startling spell prank. I snuck into their dorm and cast a lip-puckering spell on them that I often saw Lavender using to make her lips fuller and redder.

I snickered to myself and sat in the common room to wait for everyone else to come down in the morning. After a little while everyone else arrived and chatter begun in the room.

When Fred and George came down, the room grew silent for about 10 seconds, and then suddenly burst into laughter. I couldn't help grinning myself.

It looked as if someone had taken a female model's lips and put them on the twins' faces. Ron ran upstairs to get a mirror, still in fits of laughter.

When the twins saw themselves they turned instantly to each other, eyes wide. "Who did this?" They asked shocked. Finally I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and burst out laughing.

"Did YOU do this?" Fred asked narrowing his eyes. "Y-yes." I choked out, still in fits of laughter, as was everyone else.

They gave me a funny look, then George scooped me in his arms in a hug saying, "You've learned too much from us." And laughing.

As we went down to breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I changed their lips back to their normal un-puckered selves.

Since it was Saturday I decided to split my time between my Gryffindor friends and Draco. He really wasn't a bad guy. I was lost in thought thinking of what I could introduce any of my friends to but was interrupted by Ron.

"Magenta, what was that thing that happened with Malfoy yesterday?" He said glaring behind me at Draco. I turned around to look at him and he just smiled at me ignoring Ron.

"Can't you call him Draco?" I sighed. "I don't know what's with you British people and calling people you don't like by their last names." I frowned.

They all stared at me. "Well it is his name isn't it?" I argued. "He's really not a bad guy when you get to know him." Ron just snorted into his pumpkin juice and I glared at him.

"Magenta, you don't know him like we do." Hermione said more kindly. "And you don't know him like I do." I shot back at her. "He's only mean because of his father. His father is the one that forces him to act like a twit." I said angrily standing up.

I looked at the Slytherin table and motioned for Draco to follow me out. He did and I met him outside in the courtyard.

"They think so terribly of you, you know." I sighed. "Who? Weas- I mean Ron and them?" He asked remembering I asked him to called them by their first names as well. I smiled at him; at least he was trying unlike my other friends.

"Yes" I sighed. "I think they may hate you with heart and soul."

"Yes well you can see why, I've had to work extra hard to me mean this past year. My father wasn't happy that Harry escaped You-Know-Who last year." He said. "Yes, I understand, I heard all about the Tri-Wizard Tournament they had here last year, and that poor Cedric boy dead." I shook my head. "Terrible."

He just stayed silent. "I don't think I could prove myself to them really, but would you accompany me to Hogsmead on the next trip? At least part of the time, I know you'd want to spend time with the Gryffindor's too." He said suddenly becoming very interested in the ground.

"Draco." I said. He looked up. "I'd love to go to Hogsmead with you." He smiled in relief. "Great." He grinned. "You're a bit of a rebel aren't you?" He asked suddenly. "I suppose so." I replied wondering where he was going with this. "We should go to the Shrieking Shack. It's always a nice, private place to go for me." He said smiling.

"Sure." I said, and lets go to the Three Broomsticks. "I love it, it's so cozy there." I smiled at the thought of the warm pub I used to always go to with my parents.

"You don't care about Pot-… uh the Gryffindor's seeing you there with me?" he asked correcting himself. "Of course not, they can judge if they want it's their loss they don't get to know you." I grinned.

He hugged me suddenly. I returned the hug; the poor guy just needed a good friend.

We spent the rest of the morning talking under the tree by the lake. We talked about things going from Hogsmead to the horrible DADA teacher, Umbridge. Even though she loved Slytherins like Snape did, Draco hated her as much as us Gryffindors did.

After lunch I bid him goodbye and went to meet my other Gryffindor friends on the hill by Hagrid's hut. When I arrived they were rolling around on the hill taking turns tumbling down and tripping over one another. It really was a funny sight.

"Hi guys!" I laughed watching them. "Hey!" They all greeted. Ron was the only one that still seemed bitter towards me about being friends with Draco.

We all walked around the grounds talking. Later, George pulled me to the side. "What's up Georgie?" I asked, joking with his nickname. "W-would you go to Hogsmead with me when we go next time?" he asked nervously.

"Of course!" I cried. "But I am going with Draco in the morning but in the afternoon I'd be delighted to join you!" He looked slightly disappointed but smiled softly. "Thank you so much your highness." He said giving me a mock bow. "Anytime good sir." I laughed giving him an equally mock curtsy.

We laughed and went to join the rest of the group as dinner was coming close. I was really in a good mood. In 3 days I was going to get to go to Hogsmead with Draco and George. Things were going well, I only wish that everyone would be Draco's friend, and that Draco's dad wasn't such an overgrown prat, not letting him be nice to others that weren't in Slytherin.

**Author's Note- Sorry for not updating this story as well in a while! Love Georgie (Freddie) and Draco! Thanks to my readers! Love you all! :) **


	6. Chapter 6 The Trick

**Chapter 6- The Trick **

**George**

"Hey guys come here!" Fred yelled to Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and I.

"You know how Magenta is going with Malfoy part of the day to Hogsmead today?" my twin grinned. We mumbled assorted yeses. None of us were too happy about the fact that she was, but Hermione was the only one that really didn't seem to mind Magenta's newfound friendship with Malfoy.

"Well I have a prank to play on Malfoy and Magenta." "What is it?" I asked. "Veritaserum." He grinned evilly holding up a bottle.

"We invite them into the Three Broomsticks with us and give them drinks with the veritaserum in it."

"Fred!" Hermione said in her most teachers like manner. "We can't do that to them! Especially Magenta and Malfoys her friend now!"

"Oh but we can dear Hermione." He said grinning. "And we will." Everyone except for Hermione and I were grinning evilly like Fred. I was a little nervous. Fred knew I liked her! What if he did something incredibly stupid with that veritaserum?

**Magenta**

That morning I went to meet Draco in the entrance hall. "Hello." He greeted me.

"Hey Draco." I said. "Excited for Hogsmead?"

"I suppose." He answered. "But I really just like spending time with you. You're the only one that accepts me." I really wasn't sure if I should say something like 'thanks' or 'ya cool' so I just nodded.

We headed off and first we walked over to the Shrieking Shack. "Do you want to go in?" He asked giving me a curious look. "Sure." I said.

We crawled over the fence and walked there. The inside was really an amazing thing. The wood was worn from years of weather damage but it was amazing it was even still standing.

He grabbed my hand and led me over to a corner and told me to look. I looked at the wall and many different initials were scratched into the wood or those that were there. One had 'J + L' in a heart. Another had 'A + M' in another heart. Then there was 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs' in a list along with many other scribblings.

"Lets add 2 more." Draco murmured softly to me. He took out his wand and muttered a spell, carving D and M into the wood. He smiled at me and put his wand away.

"I'm getting a little chilly, winter is almost here you know." I said. He laughed. "True, lets go to the Three Broomsticks." He said smiling.

Later we walked into the Three Broomsticks and saw Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny sitting at a table. They all waved and motioned for us to sit with them. Draco seemed hesitant but reluctantly joined the table.

"Here's some butterbeers for you two." Harry said pushing two mugs towards us.

I could tell Draco was trying not to say anything rude but he looked a little suspicious as he took a sip. I also took a sip and noticed something tasted a little odd in my drink. It wasn't a bad taste, just different then the usual butterbeer I was used to. I frowned and looked over at Draco, but he seemed unaffected if anything. Everyone else was giving us curious looks, like they did something naughty, some just smiling at us.

"So what did you two do so far this morning?" Fred grinned at us. "Nothing." Draco replied but "We went to the Shrieking Shack." Slipped out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with my hands a puzzled look on my face.

They also looked slightly confused but I heard Fred whisper to George, "We must have accidentally put it in just Magenta's drink. Lets have some fun." Damn them, they must have slipped veritaserum in my drink!

Draco was looking at me like I was crazy for telling them but I shrugged my shoulders, eyes wide. Everyone else had these mischievous grins on their faces that slightly un-nerved me.

"Who do you fancy Magenta?" Seamus asked grinning devilishly. I slapped my hand over my mouth as the names came out so it just sounded like a bunch of muttering. "You slipped me veritaserum!" I cried. No one said anything just grinned those goofy grins of theirs.

Fred stood and walked over to me. He tried to pull my hands away from my mouth but only succeeded in one. "Bloody hell help me out Seamus!" he said still wrestling with me. Damn I was strong enough for one but not two. Everyone was smiling at me, even Draco.

Seamus came over and pried my other hand off. I was still fighting with all my strength but Neville and Dean had come over, holding my legs down so I couldn't run. Wow they sure are manly huh? Takes four boys to hold down one girl.

"Now, I'll ask again." Seamus said. "Who do you…" But he was cut off as a man yelled, "Hey you boys, leave the poor girl alone!" I sighed with relief but was surprised as Fred and George grabbed my by the arms dragging me all the way back to the school.

Everyone followed, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I hate you all, you know that?" I said to them. They didn't respond just continued smiling.

Finally they dragged me into the Room of Requirement. It was a room with a roaring fireplace, and couches scattered. They sat me down in a chair and surrounded my. "You all really are barbaric!" I yelled at them. Draco was still there smiling along with the rest.

"How long is this going to last?" I whined. "Well since we didn't give the portion we were going to give to Malfoy, I'd say it'll last until after dinner." Fred grinned. I gaped at them; if I had to I would gag myself.

"Common, SOMEONE better help me! This is so cruel!" I hollered. I bolted for the door and smiled, as I was successful. They began chasing me and I heard Fred yell for them to split up.

They really are barbaric, I know it's all for fun but I feel like an animal being hunted down. I kept running and slowed to a walk, as I turned the corner I saw Seamus and Dean. I gasped a little too loudly and they saw me. They glanced at each other before running at me. I was already exhausted but ran with all my might. After this whole chase, dinner was about 1 minute away.

I just had to last until people started to leave and then I'd be free. Seamus and Dean surprisingly cut off to another corridor. I headed up to the common room; I knew that I defiantly wasn't going to dinner. I took my time, trying to stall until dinner ended.

As I entered the common room exhausted, I saw all my friends sitting around the fireplace staring at me except for Fred and George. My eyes widened and I attempted to run out but was stopped by Fred and George. I backed away from them, and saw everyone else rise from the couches. This was so un-human; I was surrounded like some sort of animal being hunted!

I tripped and stumbled over backwards before, almost landing on my back when I felt strong arms supporting me. I turned my head and saw Draco, arms around my waist. I stumbled back, remembering they were all trying to find out who I 'fancied' as they so Britishly put it.

The clock was ticking until dinner would be over. 5 minutes. I could make it I knew I could. There were several attempts until 1 minute was left.

I could tell they were all getting frustrated. "Who do you like?" They all hollered.

"I like…"

**Author's Note- Attempt at a cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 An Interesting Love Triangle

**Chapter 7- An Interesting Love Triangle**

"Who do you like!" They all hollered.

"I like..." I couldn't help it, the veriteserum was working all too well and they all had me trapped.

"I like Geo…" I started to say, then I realized half way through saying George, I got control of my actions. "Yes!" I hollered. "Ha! In your face!" I yelled at them, a little too happy I suppose.

"The effects have worn off!" I was practically screaming in relief.

I saw Fred whisper something to George and George left but shortly came back after. "You were going to say George." Fred smirked at me. I suddenly started blushing furiously. It was true; I was about to say George AND Draco.

"Go on George." Fred said. I was a little scared, George walked up to me, still the sweet and mischievous look in his eyes he always had. Then to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

Wow this was a shock; never did I think he liked me back. Then with yet ANOTHER shock I realized he had slipped his tongue inside my mouth. Wow he was a good kisser. Then he broke off. "I do like you," He smiled. Draco was watching, looking like he was going to punch someone in the face. "But you're going to hate me when you find out what I did to you." George said smirking, his hair messy and shirt crumpled from our close contact.

My soft smile at him faded. "What did you do?" I said. "I slipped you more veriteserum." "What!" I exploded. "How?" "The kiss." He replied simply. I stared at him, mouth open, I couldn't believe it.

"Magenta, so who do you like?" Seamus asked. "George and Draco." I automatically replied. I cursed them all in some not so nice language that probably would have made Mrs. Weasley faint or hit me with a broomstick.

Everyone seemed a little shocked at the Draco part. Ron looked angry as he always did when someone actually cared for someone he hated.

"Who do you like George?" Seamus asked. "Magenta." He seemed to reply just as automatically as I did.

He looked confused and then a little nervous. "Uh, I would have told you anyways, but I think I accidentally swallowed some of that veriteserum." He said. All the boys were exchanging knowing glances at one another like they really knew something they shouldn't.

The called George and Me over, leaving Draco outside the huddle watching the exchange curiously.

"Slip Malfoy some veriteserum." Fred said excitedly. "How?" I asked. "A kiss like George's." Dean said simply. I gaped and looked at George. He didn't exactly look happy but just nodded.

I sighed and took the bottle of veriteserum and coated my mouth with the potion.

Then I walked over to Draco who was smiling slightly at me, and I pulled him over to me and kissed him just as George had kissed me. Slowly the kiss built up and I was successful at slipping Draco veriteserum as well. I couldn't help but smirk as I stepped back, Draco had responded to the kiss much more eagerly than I expected. Draco's hair was now ruffled and his shirt crinkled so him and George both looked the same now.

He looked at me curiously. "What was that about?" he asked. "Well you heard from the veriteserum that I like you and George," I said, "but I just slipped you veriteserum as well." I said laughing.

Draco looked dumbfounded; all three of us were now affected with the veriteserum. "Now lets really have some fun." Ron sneered at Draco.

"On a scale of 1-10, how much did you and Draco like the kiss?" he asked looking at George. "10" they both automatically replied. I was shocked, I had always been the person that didn't kiss or date many people, but it was a little satisfying to know they enjoyed it so much.

"And you Magenta?" Neville spoke up suddenly. "10 on each." I said feeling the automatic response come over me again.

"Well isn't this an interesting little love triangle?" Harry said smirking a smirk worthy of Malfoy. I groaned. "I like you both a lot!" I burst. "I like you too." They both said at the same time in the twin like way George and Fred often did. The looked at each other, "Stop that!" they cried at the same time again. Then the just turned to look back at me as I was laughing.

"So Malfoy," Ron sneered. "How far would you go with Magenta?" "I don't know, probably just snogging right now." He responded. The other Gryffindors seemed dumbfounded.

"What!" Draco cried. "I'm really not the guy that goes around shagging random girls!" People were obviously trying to get off that subject and shifted the question to George.

"Snogging, for sure." George said grinning. "Magenta?" they asked me. "Snogging." I replied. "Now stop with interfering in our love lives, what about all yours?"

They all shifted uncomfortably. I smirked at them, "I see." Was all I said.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden, "Uh guys, how long can one person be on veriteserum?" I asked. "Well its meant for as long as needed, but sometimes it has side effects like dizziness, vomiting, fainting, ect." Hermione listed.

"I think I've been on this stuff too long." I said suddenly collapsing on the floor. I was still conscious but the room appeared to be spinning and I think I was gonna pass out at any moment.

George and Draco were both immediately at my sides. "Guys," I whispered to them. "I feel like a…well I won't use such rude language but I feel wrong kissing both of you." They glanced at each other.

They said nothing but just tried to help me onto a couch when everything suddenly went black.

**Author's Note- Hey all! This is probably the quickest update I've ever done so yay! :] Thanks for reading and thanks to AllHailTheQueen for reviewing! Please! All who read, REVIEW! I love hearing feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8 Perspectives

**Chapter 8- Perspectives **

**Draco**

What happened yesterday? George kissed Magenta and then Magenta kissed me. That was pure chaos. I do like her, and I know the Veriteserum was affecting us all, and we all rated a ten on every question thrown at us. Did that mean she liked us both?

My mind was racing as I was just sitting at the Breakfast table and soon I realized Blaise was trying to get my attention. "Draco! Hello?" He said snapping his fingers in my face.

"Oh hi Blaise sorry." I said, still distracted.

It was as if he read my mind. "Hey I can tell you're still thinking about whatever it was you were thinking about. What is it?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. The last thing I needed was for my Slytherin "friends" to find out I like, let alone kissed, a Gryffindor and tell my father.

Blaise really got on my nerves sometimes. He wasn't letting it slide; he kept pushing and wouldn't shut up. "No, don't lie what is it?" I couldn't help it; I couldn't get her out of my mind and quickly glanced over at her sitting father apart from her group. "What did those Gryffindor's do now?" asked Blaise, following my eyes but thinking it was over to the rest of Harry's gang.

"Uh, just being the stupid good guys as always." I muttered, making an excuse.

"Alright, lets rough 'em up." He answered with an evil grin. Everyone had begun to leave the great hall and as the Gryffindors did, Blaise called Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle over. "Hey those Gryffindors are causing some trouble, lets go do something about it."

I sighed and got up with them as they marched out of the hall, following the Gryffindors out into the courtyard.

"Oi, Potter!" Blaise called. They all spun around glaring at us. "You causing some trouble?" he sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zabini" (sp?) Harry replied coldly.

"Sure." Blaise said still sneering. "Crabbe, Goyle." Was all he said and they two ugly thugs leapt up and grabbed Harry and Ron.

The twins, Magenta, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all there looking livid. The twins were about to go rip them off when Magenta stopped them.

"Wait."

**George**

I built up the nerve to kiss Magenta. Yesterday was amazing, I actually kissed her and it was amazing. But then she kissed the slime ball Malfoy. It got him the Veriteserum but I hated seeing her kiss him, he liked her too, he was kissing her back!

Everyone was talking to me; I didn't even realize it until Fred shook me. "Hey, you there?" He asked. Everyone was eyeing me except for Magenta, she seemed lost in her own world as well, sitting farther away from the rest of us, like she couldn't even hear us. 

I just shrugged off the thoughts and wearily answered. "Yea, sorry just thinking."

"About your make-out session with Magenta?" He asked pushing me playfully. Even though I was I just shrugged. 

"Seems a bit lost doesn't she?" Ron said as they all looked over at Magenta, still staring into space.

"I think she's just thinking about things. This is the side of her that always reminded me of Luna Lovegood." Harry said.

"She's a little rougher don't you think?" Hermione asked. They all nodded, it was true she did often have moments when she would have a dreamy expression on her face, but she spoke more and goofed around.

People were beginning to leave and we all stood up as well.

"Oi Potter!" Everyone called him Harry except for the Slytherins. We all turned around to see Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy strutting towards us, but Malfoy was a little away, not looking like he wanted to be part of it. "You causing some trouble?" Zabini sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zabini." Harry said coldly.

"Sure." Zabini said. "Crabbe, Goyle." And the two ugly thugs leapt forward and grabbed Harry and Ron.

We were all angry and Fred and I were about to go pull them off when Magenta stopped them.

"Wait." Was all she said.

**Magenta**

Yesterday was all I could think about at the moment. We were all sitting at breakfast but I was only slightly aware of everything around me. Thoughts were swirling around in my head, George kissed me and I kissed Draco. What did this all mean?

In the background I dimly heard Ron say, "She seems a bit lost doesn't she?"

It took me a little to realize he was talking about me and I tried to pull away from the thoughts of yesterday and listen to what my friends were saying.

"I think she's just thinking. This is the side of her that always reminded me of Luna Lovegood." Harry said.

Luna Lovegood? Isn't she that Ravenclaw girl in Ginny's year that is always out of it? Constantly talking about things like Nargles and the Quibbler? She's a nice girl, just odd. I suppose staring into space like I am does make me seem like her.

"She's a little rougher don't you think?" Hermione said. I suppose it was true, I talked more and I loved to mess around. Also I could fight, Muggle way as well as dueling with wands. That's one thing I didn't really like so much about being a witch, you learn mostly with just wands, don't they ever think about when you loose your wand or something?

I realized that my friends were beginning to leave and I got up and followed.

I was back in the present and heard a voice yell, "Oi Potter!" We all whipped around to see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, some short dark haired girl, and a smug looking boy. No doubt, they were all in Slytherin. Draco looked a little confused, and wanting to stay out of this, standing farther away from his group.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zabini." Harry said coldly. Zabini? This must be Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's "friends".

"Sure." Blaise responded as if he was humoring him. "Crabbe, Goyle."

Then the two large cronies grabbed Harry and Ron. I didn't like this, there was going to be a fight, or duel, or whatever. Fred and George were about to go pull them off when I knew the two of them couldn't get into a fight.

"Wait." I said calmly.

**General POV**

"Wait." Was all Magenta said.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Who are you?" Blaise sneered.

"Magenta Hawk." She said calmly. "Now do we really have to fight? What did Harry even do?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. "New girl, back off." Commanded the girl in a high-pitched voice. She glared at her, she was about an inch under Magenta's own height and she already was acting like trouble.

Magenta walked swiftly over to Crabbe and Goyle and commanded them to let them go. They looked dumbly at Blaise, looking for direction. "You can't tell them what to do." Blaise sneered, still slightly taken aback at the girl's bravery. He motioned for Goyle to grab Magenta.

Goyle tried and the instant he reached to wrap his arms around her, she leapt up and shoved him back, sticking her foot out behind him so he tripped. Goyle scrambled back up and Crabbe joined him to try and stop Magenta.

She just smiled and as Crabbe tried to land a punch she grabbed his arm and swung him around so he hit Goyle in the face. "Crabbe!" Goyle roared at being hit by his friend.

"Not my fault." Crabbe grumbled. Goyle growled and ran and Magenta trying to tackle her. Magenta grabbed Crabbe and shoved him on the ground so Goyle tripped over him and they both were on the ground in a heap.

Then they got into a fight with each other about not fighting right, and stupidness and such. Everyone else was shocked and the Gryffindors grinning.

Blaise looked like he wanted to hit her, but now knew better. "This isn't over!" He said angrily and stalked away Pansy hot on his heels, Draco giving us an 'I'm sorry" look and following shortly after. The two thugs were still rolling around on the ground.

They all walked down and sat on a hill a little bit away from Hagrid's hut. "Blimey Magenta!" Ron exploded. "Where'd you learn to fight like that? You didn't even like a hit on them!"

"When you have to survive, you learn a lot of things." Was all she said.

"Amazing." Hermione breathed while the rest of them were looking at her with their mouths open.

"Common!" she laughed. "Let's enjoy the last day off before classes again!" Then they all proceeded to mess around like always.

**Author's Note- Odd ending but there you go! Love writing, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Betrayal

**Chapter 9- Betrayal **

**Magenta**

Umbridge was continuing to destroy our lives, preventing Fred and George from putting on their shows and selling products, acting as if she loved to Slytherins more than even Snape, and acting as if she was the Headmaster herself.

We were having DA lessons and I got to be Harry's assistant, knowing just about more about dark magic. We were able to help each other in our weak spots and demonstrate duels to the class.

That morning, Umbridge announcement that she was having an Inquisitorial Squad (sp?). Of course, who would join, but the Slytherins? I was so thankful that Draco was different than the rest of them he didn't join.

That afternoon at our DA lesson a rumbling noise was heard, coming from the far wall. Harry ventured over that's when I realized someone was breaking into the room of requirement. We all heard a shrill voice from the other side. "Step back, I'll make short work of this."

I ran forward before George could stop me and pulled Harry back. "Get on the ground!" I yelled. Everyone took a moment then dove, just as the wall exploded, glass and brick flying everywhere. I heard a few screams of people getting hit.

We all looked up from the ground and saw Umbridge standing there with the Inquisitorial Squad… but the worst part was Draco was there, holding Cho Chang. "Get them!" Umbridge shrieked and the Slytherins surged forward grabbing us and dragging us to Umbridge's office.

We fought all the way but weren't strong enough. "Dumbledore's Army!" That's what Harry told us she said in his office. The minister was going to send him off to Azkaban for conspiracy against the ministry. Then he disappeared and no one knows where he is, but now Umbridge is the new headmistress. After we were caught, Umbridge punished us all with her, 'Special Quills'.

I decided to talk to Draco; I can't believe he lied to me! He said he didn't join, but he did, he's the one that helped Marcus Flint drag me kicking and screaming to Umbridge's!

"Draco?" I tapped his shoulder gently after Snape's class.

"Uh, hi Magenta." He said refusing to look me straight in the eye.

"What happened? You said you weren't in the Inquisitorial Squad." I questioned.

"Yea, well I kinda, had to." He responded.

"Kinda had to?" I asked him. He didn't respond. "Draco! Look at me!" I said putting my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. "Why?"

He searched my face, and I'm sure all he saw was confusion and disappointment. I just dropped my hands and begun to walk away, he betrayed me; he was in it all along.

"Wait, Magenta!" he grabbed my wrist and I kept trying to move, but he dug his nails in, pulling me back.

"Ow! Draco you're hurting me let go!" I said angrily. The rest of the class came down the hall.

"Malfoy, what are you doing to her?" Ron growled.

Draco did nothing but look back and forth from them to me. Then he dropped his hand and I just shook my head and walked away, George tried to comfort me put I pulled away from him too. I walked away from Draco and George, the two guys I cared about most, or at least thought I did. How could Draco do that?

**1 Week Later**

'Draco seemed to have begun to come back; he tried to give me room as well as be there for me, which I appreciated. We were friends again, but it was never the same, maybe I should just give up on boys.' I thought glumly.

Lunch was happening and I loved to play pranks on people. I could appear out of nowhere, it's not apperating but it's great. With my best invisibility charm I snuck over to the table my friends were at. (A.N- She knows A LOT of magic.)

"I feel bad for her, she's been through so much you know? If she hadn't been, she wouldn't know so much about dark arts, she knows more than me I think." Harry said.

I decided I had heard enough talk about me and appeared sitting right in between Seamus and Dean, and they both spit out what they were eating. "Sorry guys." I said smiling apologetically. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about me."

"How did you do that!" Hermione said shocked.

"Hey, you know I know a lot of magic." Was my reply. "So what about me?"

"Ummm, we just feel bad for you about everything that's happened and stuff you know?" Ron said quietly.

"Thanks for that guys," I smiled. "But that's all I've heard. 'I'm so sorry about your parents!' 'You've been through so much!' That's how I've had to live most of my life." Everyone was silent, thinking about what she said.

"Guys, I had a vision type thing about Sirius. He's in the ministry and Voldemort's torturing him. We have to get to him somehow! He wants the prophecy and he's torturing him for it!" Harry burst.

Something was wrong. I didn't know what, but something didn't sound real about it.

"Harry, what if you're only seeing what he WANTS you to see?" Hermione said.

"So what?" Harry replied angrily. "I'm not going to just let him get killed, he's the only family I have left!"

"Harry." I said quietly. "Voldemort is know for messing with people's heads, I agree with Hermione. I don't think it's even REAL, like at all."

"We can use the floo network." Harry said suddenly, his face brightening. I frowned at him; he ignored me and wasn't listening to reason.

"Aren't the floo networks closed though? The Ministry is trying to control everything, including any means of transportation." Hermione pointed out.

Everyone thought. "This is risky." I said. They all looked at me. "But Umbridge has her own floo network straight to the Ministry. She's been keeping a close eye on us, but if we manage to get through, we could clear Dumbledore's name and get the prophecy."

"And save Sirius." Harry cut in.

"It's not real Harry!" I said exasperated.

"You don't know that!" He replied, his voice rising.

"Fine, but we need to go there anyways so we'll go." I said, wanting to save the fact that Umbridge would hear us if we got in a loud argument.

"Tonight, we go to save Sirius." Harry said.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, Sirius wasn't going to be there, I could tell.

**Author's note- Ah, another chapter, love triangles are hard to solve! This one is done? Yes, Maybe, No, who knows! Anyways, loving writing I have a good new story idea but don't know if I should post it yet with 2 already going… Hmmmm… maybe finish one first then post the other…. Think it's gonna be a good one though!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Ministry

**Chapter 10- The Ministry**

**Magenta**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I had to sprint up to Umbridge's after dinner. As we broke into her office we set up the floo powder but then we heard the shrill voice we'd been dreading. Umbridge. "Inquisitorial Squad! Come here at once!" She stepped menacingly towards us as the Inquisitorial Squad showed up in twos and threes. They also had Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny.

They grabbed us, gripping us by our shirts with wands at our throats. "You were going to see Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge questioned Harry.

"No we…" Harry started to respond, but was cut off as Umbridge slapped him across the face. Hermione gasped off to my right.

Harry didn't try to say anything else, just glared at the pink woman in front of him. "Fine, you won't talk, this, is Ministry official business… I guess the Cruciatus Curse will be sufficient." She seemed to try to convince herself.

"That's illegal!" Hermione protested. I'd been through that curse more than once, Harry's been through it once, it was horrible, and I knew I had to act fast.

Umbridge didn't answer Hermione, just raised her wand to Harry's chest. "Draco!" I yelled, I didn't know who else to go to, but Umbridge lowered her wand slightly. "Please Draco, you were one of my best friends, help us now, please!" I begged, struggling against the ugly brute of a Slytherin holding me.

He looked back and forth from me to Umbridge. From my pleading gaze, to her slightly insane and angry glare. He looked utterly defeated. Both ways he would be in serious trouble, I guess the question was what did he care about more? His father's supposed 'affection' or mine?

He let go of Neville. He just stepped over to me and looked me over. Was he about to walk out on us all? "I'll distract her." He muttered low enough for me alone to hear.

"I'll be back, I heard word of some 3rd years going to set off dungbombs about now." He said to Umbridge. He swiftly walked out of the room and about thirty seconds we heard a huge bang and Draco ran into the room, looking as if he stepped on a land mine. "There are too many! Professor please help!" Umbridge looked slightly confused but darted out of the room motioning for the Inquisitorial Squad to follow.

We all looked around and it took us only a split second to remember to get to the Ministry. We hopped in the fireplace one at a time and yelled "The Ministry of Magic!" and then it felt as if I was spinning and spinning, until it stopped and we were in the main hall of the Ministry.

We took the elevator to the Department of Mysteries. When we got to where Harry said he saw him, he wasn't there. Just as I thought. "He should be here!" Harry gasped.

"Harry." I lay a hand on his shoulder. "He's not here, it wasn't real."

"Harry, it's got your name on it." Neville spoke from over by the shelf.

"Don't touch it!" Hermione scolded Harry as he reached out to grab it. Harry just ignored her and grabbed it anyways. Nothing happened, it just sat there, white mist swirling inside.

"Very good Potter. Now turn around nice and slowly and give that to me." Lucius Malfoy, there was no mistaking that cold drawl. Death Eaters were appearing out of nowhere, cutting off any escape.

"To me, Potter." Lucius Malfoy had his hand out, palm up.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry choked out.

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo." Bellatrix Lestrange appeared beside Malfoy, speaking in a high mock-baby voice.

"I know Sirius is here! I know you've got him!" Harry yelled at the Death Eaters around us. I couldn't help but shake my head, I tried to tell him it wasn't true, but he wouldn't listen.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams Potter." Malfoy sneered at him. "Your friend seems to be smart enough to realize it." He noted, looking at me. "Ms. Hawk." I just glared back at him.

"Longbottom and Hawk, here together. How's mum and dad?" Bellatrix mocked Neville.

"Good," He replied. "Now that they're about to be avenged!" He raised him wand at her.

"No Neville." I said softly to him.

Harry glared at them. "I'm not giving this to you."

"You need more persuasion?" Bellatrix cackled. "Take the smallest one." She ordered the other Death Eaters. I thought they meant me, but then I realized they were talking about Ginny. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it." She smiled evilly.

"I'll smash it if you hurt any one of us." Harry said, stepping in front of Ginny.

"So how've you been doing Hawk?" She spoke to me suddenly. I was slightly taken aback, damn this woman had nerve.

"Better, now that I've escaped that place you call a home." I growled back.

She smiled that wicked grin again. "So how's your mum and dad?" That really made my blood boil.

"They're happy." I said as calmly as I could manage. "Knowing that you're going to get what you all deserve in the end makes them proud.

"Oooo so you're putting on Daddy's armor to play hero?" She mocked.

I just shook my head at her. "You should have rotted in Azkaban you foul bitch."

"Why you little…" She raised her wand at me but Malfoy stopped her. 

"We need the prophecy! Do not attack!" He yelled at her.

"The nerve of the girl! Standing there like her filthy parents, trying to play hero!" She screeched at me.

"Wait until we have the prophecy!" He roared at her.

Harry began talking, stalling, trying to figure out how to make a break for it. I felt a sharp pain on my foot. "Smash shelves." Fred whispered beside me. I passed it onto Ron and it continued.

"I've waited fourteen years for this." Harry said.

"I know." Malfoy pretended to pity him.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. NOW!" Harry yelled.

"Reducto!" Everyone yelled. Eight different curses shattered shelves, the white figures unfurling from the orbs, distracting the Death Eaters.

"Run!" Harry yelled. And we did, we ran for our lives.

**Author's Note- I mixed book and movie together! Hope you enjoyed thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11 Chased

**Chapter 11- Chased**

**Magenta**

We bolted as soon as the death eaters were distracted. I ran following the twins, Ginny, and Ron. I saw a glimpse or Harry, Hermione, and Neville run the opposite way we were.

We heard the yells of the Death Eaters drawing closer and we darted into the nearest room. This room was dark and full of planets. It seemed as if we were walking on nothing, just gliding through space. Then the door burst open and four Death Eaters ran in.

"Run!" Ron yelled, and we darted around the room, hiding behind the planets. The Death Eater closest to the door randomly launched a curse into the darkness. I heard a yelp and ran towards it to find Ron. A trickle of blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Hawk! Magenta Hawk! He he you're a colorful birdie." He giggled. I didn't know what that Death Eater hit him with but he was acting loony, like not Luna Lovegood loony, just plain weird.

"Ron?" I asked nervously.

Then I heard a yell and turned around to see Ginny trip and a Death Eater seize her ankle. He yanked roughly and a bone-crunching crack was heard. She gasped in pain. "Reducto!" I yelled and the planet Pluto blew up in the Death Eater's face and he slumped forward, unconscious. Fred and George had taken out another Death Eater and I yanked Ron to his feet and we ran, Fred helping Ginny along.

Ron pulled against me, trying to run in the opposite direction. "Ron we have to go this way!" I panted.

"No no! I want to go back into space! Let's go, let's go!" He jumped up and down, yanking on my arm like a little kid.

I pulled him roughly and we follow the twins and Ginny through another door and all collapsed on the floor. I saw shadows about us and thought we ran straight into more Death Eaters, but we looked up to see Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Hermione was out cold and Neville's face was bloody and his nose looked broken.

"Ron!" Harry gasped as Ron fell over all of us, right in front of Harry.

"Harry!" Ron started that insane giggling again, as if he couldn't hold it in any longer. "There you are… Ha ha… You look funny Harry, You're all messed up." He giggled.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked. Ginny was sitting against the wall, breathing in short gasps, and gripping her ankle with both hands.

"Her ankle's broken." Fred gasped, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Four of the Death Eaters chased us into a room full of planets." George explained, standing next to his twin. "It was like we were just floating through space at first, but then…"

He was cut off as Ron leapt forward, on his knees clutching the front of Harry's robes. "Harry! We saw Uranus up close!" He said as if in wonder. Then he started giggling uncontrollably again. "Get it Harry? We saw Ur-anus!" He burst out laughing and Harry looked at me questionably.

"I don't know what they hit him with, but… he seems a little nutty now doesn't he?" I answered his silent question.

"We've got to get out of here." Harry gasped looking around at the different doors surrounding us. "Can you guys help Ginny?" He asked Fred and George. They just nodded.

Harry began to pace around the circular room, pausing at each of the doors, shaking his head and moving onto the next. "Magenta." George beckoned me over to him. "This is a real mess we're in isn't it?" He smiled weakly at me. I just nodded. He looked at me for a second, reading my face, then he pulled me into a long kiss. We broke off looking each other straight in the eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that since I slipped you the Veriteserum." He grinned at me. I punched him playfully on the arm but then a door straight across from our group burst open and three Death Eaters rushed in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"There they are!" She shrieked. "Get them, get them!"

Spells shot back and forth across the room, and Harry threw Ron through a door to the right and rushed to help Neville with the still unconscious Hermione. I was the last to run in as I slammed the door in Bellatrix's face. "Colloportus!" Harry pointed his wand at the door sealing it, hearing the thud of bodies ramming into it. Hopefully Bellatrix broke something like her nose… or her face; yea I'd like that.

"It doesn't matter!" A deep male voice shouted. "They are other ways in! We've got them! They're in here!" He shouted.

This room also had many doors, and we all ran around, frantically trying to seal them, as we head the thuds of the Death Eaters hitting them again and again.

"Collo- Augh!" We heard the shout of Fred before he was thrown back from the door he tried to seal, slamming all the way across the room into the wall opposite, and slumping to the floor.

"Get Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked at the top of her lungs, sprinting towards Harry.

"Hey!" Ron bellowed, finally standing up. "Hey Harry, there are brains in here, isn't that weird?" I actually just noticed the brains in the room, and frankly it disgusted me, they looked like they really were alive, like they were swimming in the tanks.

"Ron get down!" Harry yelled at him.

"Accio Brain!" Ron said, pointing his wand at the tank filled with green liquid and slimy looking brains.

Everyone seemed to just stop and freeze. We all watched, each in our own fear as the brain floated towards Ron's outstretched arms. It was as if it had ribbons or tentacles of some sort floating out from the sides. No one moved, everyone just watched.

"Ron no!" Harry was the first to find his voice. He tried to move forward to pull Ron back, but it was too late; the tentacles reached his outstretched hands and began to wrap themselves up his arms like ropes.

"No, no, I don't like it, stop, stop!" Ron began to scream as the tentacles wrapped around his chest, constricting him.

"Guys, help him!" Ginny screamed from the floor before she was hit in the face by a curse. Only Harry, Neville, George, and I were standing. Hermione, Fred, and Ginny were down, and the brain was squeezing Ron to death.

We all leapt up trying to help Ron. "Diffindo!" I yelled desperately, but it wasn't working, the tentacles just wouldn't break. Harry looked me in the eyes, and I nodded, understanding that I had to help Ron. He sprinted out of the room, Bellatrix and Neville hot on his heels, leaving George and I to fight off the other Death Eaters. There were still four remaining, and George and I glanced at each other in fear, backing up slowly. He reached for my hand and I grabbed it, as if it was a lifeline.

The Death Eaters laughed as one spoke. "Ah, young love!" He cackled. We kept moving slowly backwards as the Death Eaters moved forward.

I would fight; I would fight until the end, with George at my side. But one thought crossed my mind, Draco. I think I'm in love with two boys. George Weasley and Draco Malfoy…

**Author's Note- Thanks for reading! This was all based on the book because I like how they have more detail in it. Thanks for reading, please review! **


	12. Chapter 12 Chaos

**Chapter 12- Chaos**

**Magenta**

Staring Death in the face is scary. I'm brave, but it's terrifying. George was next to me as we gripped each other's hands tightly. What do you do when you're truly in love with two boys that come from completely different worlds? One is in the light, the other with one foot in and one foot out.

We were pressed up against the walls trying to figure out what to do as the Death Eaters raised their wands to our chests. "Don't worry Hawk." Another cackled. "You'll be with your filthy blood traitor parents soon."

We weren't disarmed; maybe we could get out of this. Protego is a shield, but it takes a lot of strength to conjure one for so many spells. George most likely thought I was crazy but I closed my eyes, focusing. Focusing on how much I loved George, how much I want to protect him, how much he meant to me.

**George**

"Protego." Magenta spoke barely above a whisper and I instantly felt the shield form around us. It was invisible, but the power could be felt. The instant the Death Eaters and her spoke their spells, the Death Eaters were blown backwards. Their killing curses were shot backwards, leaving craters in the walls.

"Stupefy!" She shouted as her eyes flew open, repeating the spell over and over again to each of the Death Eaters. "Oh lord, I can't believe I really did that!" She gasped.

"That was amazing." I gasped, sweeping her into a hug.

"Ron!" She gasped. She ran over to him and without thinking ripped off the tentacles. Go figure, the touch of another human really works. Ron was unconscious but she grabbed his wrist and said she felt a pulse. We set him by Fred, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Common, we have to help Harry and Neville!" I gasped to her. She nodded and we flung ourselves out the door.

**Magenta**

We sprinted into the room to find Harry and Neville surrounded by Death Eaters, Neville was screaming with his legs drawn up to his chest, Bellatrix's wand pointed at him. Her face was twisted with evil glee at torturing Neville. She released him and looked up, locking her dark eyes with mine.

"That was just a taster!" She screeched. "Care to join us Weasley and Hawk?" The rest of the Death Eaters turned around and their faces also broke into devilish grins. With a flick of Malfoy's wand, our bodies were pulled into the circle to join Neville and Harry.

"Now Potter, give us the prophecy or watch your friends die the hard way!" Malfoy snarled. Harry was about to give in too as the Death Eaters closed around Neville, George, and I. Before it passed from his hand to Malfoy's the door to the side burst open and the Order of the Phoenix burst in.

Tonks shot a stunning spell straight at Malfoy as he whipped around. We all dove to the sides as the Death Eaters and the Order began battling.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked us on the floor. We all nodded, faces scratched and bloody. Harry scrambled across the dusty floor trying to get to the prophecy. He and Neville began fighting with a Death Eater as I was lifted off my feet from George's side.

"Magenta!" He spun around to see a Death Eater and me dueling. "Tarantallegra!" He shouted as the Death Eater's legs went into a sort of flailing dance, legs randomly kicking and spinning out of control. "Stupefy!" He yelled again and the Death Eater immediately was out cold.

Everyone had been fighting. This was pure chaos, though luckily the Order's been winning and now Sirius and Bellatrix were left.

"Avada Kadavera!" The shout echoed through the whole room and time seemed to slow down. It hit Sirius straight in the chest and he froze before he fell back into the archway that lay before us all.

"Sirius!" Harry was screaming. "No, no, no!" Right before she left, she blindly shot a spell at our group and it struck me straight in the neck and shoulder.

I could faintly hear the shouts of my friends seeing if I was all right. They sounded far away, even though I could see their faces swimming before me. I felt as if I could feel my heartbeat in my ears if that was even possible. I reached my hand up to my neck and brought it back down, feeling and seeing the sticky red liquid coating my fingers. I could only briefly register that I was bleeding before I fell to the ground and it all went black.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the short Chapter! I've been busy lately so it's hard to update! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13 A New Home

**Chapter 13- A New Home**

**Magenta**

I woke up to be staring at a white ceiling. I sat up, and my left neck and shoulder hurt so badly, I didn't even register my arm was in a sling at first.

"You're up!" I heard two voices practically shout. It was George and Draco. Great, the last thing I should be worrying about right now is boy troubles.

"Hi guys." I said wearily. "What happened?" The last thing I remember was Sirius being killed, then… Oh my gosh, Sirius is dead, Harry is devastated. Oh no, oh no.

"Well Bellatrix shot you with some sort of spell, no one knew what it was, and there was a lot of blood… then you kind of passed out." George jogged my mind. Right, I had reached my hand up to my neck and shoulder, and all I saw was the blood, then I woke up where I am now.

"Am I in the hospital wing at Hogwarts?" I asked. They both just nodded.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Madame Pomfrey didn't even known what you were hit with, and it took her about an hour or two to figure out how to try and save you." Draco rushed out.

I was shocked. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Almost a day I think." George stated.

"A DAY?" I shot up out bed then, ignoring the gauze around my neck and shoulder. That's when I realized my arm was actually in a sling too. "What the…" I began, staring at my arm.

"You broke your arm when you fell." They told me. I was just quiet then.

"And Sirius?" I asked quietly. They both looked uncomfortable. "He's… gone isn't he?" They only nodded. Last summer when I first went to Grimmauld place, Sirius and the rest of the order along with all my friends were like my family, now it's like I lost a father.

"Common today is the day everyone goes home, your stuff is all packed and mum said you can stay at the Burrow if you like." George told me.

"Really?" My face lit up and I get George a one armed hug. I noticed Draco on the other side of my bed, looking downcast. "Don't worry Draco, I'll see you next year, maybe we can even hang out over the summer sometime." It was his turn to light up; he looked much happier that I would see him over the summer.

It was so nice; I was going to have a real home, with real family! I was so excited I practically sprinted outside after I had hastily changed into grey skinny jeans, and a blue t-shirt under a grey boyfriend cardigan. I was sure I babbled the whole way home about finally having a home again; Harry and the rest of my friends probably were about to kick me out if we didn't get off the train soon.

I saw Draco standing with his friends and bounced up to him before his parents came. "Bye Draco!" I laughed as I hugged him. He looked utterly terrified, not of me but the fact that I was doing this. Then I remembered, his friends didn't know about his friendship with me, oops I messed up bad.

"Ummm… Drakie poo, do you know this GRYFFINDOR?" Pansy Parkinson asked, clinging onto his arm in a protective manner.

He sighed before glaring at her and stepping back from his friends to stand next to me. "Yea, I do actually Parkinson." He said in a rather hateful tone.

"But, Dra…" She started to say before he cut her off.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. I couldn't help but snicker, it really was a funny name, first there was the whole 'arse' conversation, and now 'DRAKIE POO'? This was too good to be true, me being me, I will never let him forget this.

"Draco, you're not supposed to be with such… company." Blaise said, looking at me with disgust when he said company. Though oddly enough, I saw a little flirtation glimmer in his eye.

"She's my friend Blaise." Draco sighed at his Slytherin friends.

"Magenta! It's time to go!" I heard Fred and George call at the same time.

"I gotta go, bye Draco." I hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Owl me at the Burrow." Before just nodding to the rest of his 'friends' and running off to find my own.

"Where were you?" Ron asked when I ran back to them.

"Just talking to Draco." I responded as his face twisted into disgust at his name.

"I still don't see why you talk to him." He grumbled as a smacked him on the arm.

"Hey, I'm friends with who I want to be, leave it." I commanded as he just grumbled in response earning another light smack.

When we got back to the burrow I was so happy, I had never seen it before, and to be honest, it was amazing. "You're reacting the same way Harry did when he first saw it." Fred laughed at me.

"But it's amazing!" I cried. "How could I not?" They all just chuckled at me, Mrs. Weasley being her kind motherly self, offering me something to eat. I politely declined and George and I took a walk.

"Do you like… Malfoy still?" George asked me, making our awkward silence even more uncomfortable. I just looked at him and stopped under a tree to sit down. "So you do." He said as more of a statement than a question.

I just nodded. "I like you too, but to be honest, I'm kind of torn between you." I said honestly.

"I understand." He said. "But wouldn't it be easier with me? His parents are Death Eaters for Pete's sake! They would never accept you, as well as everyone else."

"I don't need anyone's permission to date who I'd like!" I said angry. He had no right to try and do this to me; I wasn't going to let him convince me to just take the 'easy' route.

"You're blind!" He cried. "You're not thinking straight! He's not even on the right side!"

"Have you already forgotten that he helped us in Umbridge's office?" I fumed at him, and luckily these words make him shut up.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But how can you just trust him so easily?"

"Because." I stared to get up. "Everyone thinks about things too deeply, you all think he's such a bad person, but he's just confused and he did the right thing with Umbridge, so who's to say he won't choose our side?"

He stood up next to me. I could tell he wanted to say something more but dropped it, just pursing his lips. Just then a graceful and gorgeous barn owl flew down, landing on a low branch of the tree. I spotted the letter in its claw and took it, pulling out a small piece of bread in my pocket and giving it to it as it flew off.

I read it, noticing George was watching me closely. "Who's it from?" He asked suspiciously. I sighed; he wasn't going to like this.

"Draco."

**Author's Note- Sorry for taking a while, small writer's block but I'm back on it! Thanks for all my readers and AllHailTheQueen for reviewing. Please do so if you haven't already! Feedback is always nice to hear. **


	14. Chapter 14 Alone

**Chapter 14- Alone**

**Magenta**

Gee how can you love someone to death but they get on your nerves SO badly? Yea, that's what I'm experiencing with George right now. He's been moping around the house ever since he found out I'm going to be contacting Draco over the summer. He snaps at just about everyone even Fred sometimes, though I know Fred is the only one he'll talk to.

The letter I had gotten from Draco about a week ago said,

_Magenta, _

_Hey it's Draco. I know I've written kind of quick I don't even know if you're home right now but I'd hope so. Anyways, you still want to __get together__ hang out sometime then I'm open just about any time. Let me know what goes on over the summer and how you are._

_~Draco_

I do want to have time with him but I noticed he scratched out get together and put hang out instead. I think he thought I would take it the wrong way, taking get together as in hook up.

George had snatched it out of my hand right after I said Draco's name and warned me not to see him. I argued the point that he's not bad again and he has just refused to talk to me since and has been grumpy.

Tonight George had gone up to bed early and soon everyone else followed until it was just the adults and me.

"I think I may as well head up too." I told them.

"Goodnight dear." Mrs. Weasley told me while the rest just waved and smiled.

As I walked up to my room I heard my name. "Magenta is just so stubborn! She shouldn't see him, something's going to go wrong!" I'm pretty sure it was George saying that. It was coming from the twin's room so I leaned on the frame of the closed doorway, putting my ear to the crack.

"She does have good judgment though, maybe you should learn to trust her a little more." That was Fred I'm sure, he's seemed to have more faith in me since the whole situation.

"Bloody hell, you're going insane too Fred! It's Malfoy we're talking about here!" Ron was in there too. "What do you think Gin?" He asked. Gosh all of them are in there.

"Well…" She started to say until Fred shushed her. "What?" She hissed, annoyed at being interrupted.

It was quiet and I was started when the door burst open and they were sitting on the floor except for Fred who had opened the door. "Peeping are we?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Well it's never nice to have a party and not invite me." I snapped back.

"Well what do you want?" George said angrily.

His attitude was really getting on my nerves, if he didn't cut it out soon I was going to deck him. "I couldn't help but overhear you all gossiping about me." I said trying to act as calm as I could, leaning casually against the doorframe again.

They exchanged uncomfortable glances at each other and it really pissed me off that none of them would tell me anything, they were supposed to be my friends after all.

I was so pissed that I stalked up to room I shared with Ginny and grabbed a quill of the desk. I began to write back to Draco but the tip kept annoying me, I'd never written with a quill before, until this year at Hogwarts, and I still couldn't get used to them. I hastily stomped around the room, emptying my bag out onto the bed until I found a pen. I scribbled back to Draco about my problems with George being a total arse and just how much I missed being at school. I was emptying all my emotions into that letter, since there was no one here I could to, at least until Hermione came maybe, she's always been my best girl-friend.

I sent it off just as Ginny cautiously came into the room. I just looked over my shoulder at her and sat of the windowsill to look out into the night sky.

"He's just worried about you." She said slowly.

I couldn't help but snort, that may be but it's still a sorry excuse to act like a child throwing a tantrum for the past week.

She sighed and walked back out of the room, shortly afterwards I heard her practically screaming at George to just talk to me. I laughed quietly to myself and decided to talk a walk, walking always helped give me more of a chance to thing. It was nice that the house wasn't perfectly structured for once; I could leap down to little spots of the house until I reached the ground. I just took a jump off the windowsill and heard a gasp come from back inside the room I had just left. Probably Ginny, I probably scared her, looking like I was trying to commit suicide.

"Magenta!" I heard a voice screech the minute my feet made contact with the ground. I looked up to see the twins, Ginny, and Ron looking out of Ginny's window at me.

"What!" I cried in irritation.

"Come back up here!" They called down to me.

I just shook my head and began walking, ignoring their shouts of protest.

Walking out into the grassy area I just lay down in the shorter parts of the huge field. I heard a quick rustling behind me and sat up lightning quickly. I stood up cautiously, waiting and listening for any more signs of movement.

Then I heard it again, coming off from my right. I spun quickly to see a dark figure retreating into the bushes. A Death Eater maybe, but it could always be an animal. I decided to draw my wand just incase, focusing on the spot where I saw the figure.

Before I could even react an arm reached around my waist and a hand around my mouth, muffling my screams, as I was pulled deeper into the field.

**Author's Note- There you go! Chapter 14 up and loving writing the story! Thanks to my readers! **


	15. Chapter 15 Guess Who

**Chapter 15- Guess Who**

**George**

I messed up, bad. Magenta probably hates my guts, and I admit, I deserve it I have been acting like a jerk, but Malfoy has ALWAYS been a jerk, I just can't see why she trusts him.

Magenta had been listening in on our conversation about her being friends with Malfoy, and she really wasn't happy with any of us about it.

She had stormed back into Ginny's room and I heard banging as if she was tearing the room apart. "I'd better go make sure she doesn't completely destroy my room." Ginny sighed.

When she left Fred turned to me. "Mate, just TRY trusting her."

"I do trust her! I just don't trust him that's all." I muttered, still in a sour mood.

"She trusts him, so if you trust her, then you should trust him too. Maybe you don't really trust her." He tried explaining to me.

That really didn't help my mood. "I thought you were supposed to be my twin." I growled at him.

He just smiled slightly. "Just because we look the same doesn't mean we are." Was all he said. Ugh, I hate when he says those wise little things, we may both be pranksters, but we both have our own deeper sides.

Just then Ginny stormed in and started screaming at me to talk to her. "Stop being such an arse and just talk to her!" She screamed.

"No! She's making the wrong decisions!" I yelled back.

"Well YOU make the right decision now and talk to her!" She started tugging on my arm as Fred and Ron helped push me along.

Just as I was tugged into Ginny's room, we all caught a glimpse of Magenta falling out the window.

"MAGENTA!" Ginny shrieked as we ran to the window.

Looking down, Magenta was completely unharmed, just crouched on the ground as she straightened up again.

"What!" She cried, looking irritated.

"Come back up here!" We called down to her. Really, was it necessary to jump out a window to get away from us? The door isn't locked or anything.

She just shook her head at us and continued to walk away, ignoring our shouts telling her to come back.

"Think I should go after her." I told them, running to grab my coat.

"No you can't!" Ron protested. I shot him a look and he proceeded to explain. "Mum and Dad will see you! This may be summer but you know they don't want us out after dark!"

Damn, he had a good point. I reluctantly slipped my coat off and just looked out the window. I couldn't even see Magenta anymore; she had disappeared into the grassy field before I could even blink.

**Magenta**

Something grabbed me. It was so quick I didn't even have time to scream or fight. "Shhhh!" The person shushed me. I really didn't want to be kidnapped by a Death Eater, that would probably be one of the worst things possible, so I sharply elbowed whoever it was in the stomach. They let out a huff of breath and released me.

I whipped around to face my attacker, and guess who I saw?

Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" I hissed. "What the hell are you doing here, especially attacking me like so crazy stalker?"

"Was elbowing me really necessary?" Was all he answered with, I think he was still trying to regain his breath.

"Sorry." I apologized as I walked over to help him. "Anyways, what the hell are you doing here?" I repeated after he was able to breath properly.

He shot me a look and answered my question. "I wanted to see you, I'm sorry I know how ridiculous this is but when I got your owl it was so scribbled and I could just tell how upset you were and wanted to see if you were alright." He rushed out.

"Draco! It is ridiculous! Really, you come at…" I checked my watch. "9:27 at night! You really couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

He just shook his head. "The Weasleys would have seen me and gotten suspicious, plus this is the only time I could sneak away from my home. You made it easier by coming out on your own. Which you know you shouldn't be doing, it's not safe." He scolded.

Really? Did he really just tell me it's not safe? "Yea, I noticed it's not safe, I might get attacked by another maniac like you!" I hit him in the side of his arm.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing his arm. "Gee, aggressive much?" He joked.

That just earned him another smack and this time he didn't open his mouth afterwards.

"Thanks for caring though." I hugged him.

He returned the hug and pulled back suddenly. "I- I have to go." He winced slightly.

"Draco? Are you okay?" I grabbed his lower arms gently with my hands.

He ripped his arms away and just repeated. "I have to go." Then he ran away until I couldn't see him anymore, just without a trace of him ever being there.

I sighed. What was wrong with him? He was acting as if my touch had burned him or something. Maybe he got hurt there or something, gee I didn't mean to hurt him. 'I'll ask him about it later.' I decided as I walked back to the house, well more like jogged. Draco was right, dangerous things could be out here, maybe even real Death Eaters, and I wasn't about to give them a chance to get me.

As I climbed my way back up to Ginny's room I noticed the lights were off. Good, give me a chance to sneak in without being questioned for the night. I landed softly, barely making a sound on her soft carpet.

I let out a soft sigh at making it inside without waking her up. Just as I was about to change quietly, the light snapped on and Ginny was sitting straight up in bed, arms crossed, giving me her best McGonagall glare. Standing by the door was also the twins and Ron.

I sighed in defeat and collapsed on my bed. "Why would you just run off like that?" Ginny questioned, looking just like her mother when she got angry. Great, I really didn't want to deal with a mini-Mrs. Weasley at the moment.

"I needed to think without hearing you all talking about me!" I threw up my arms in frustration, sitting up of the edge of my bed.

I noticed they all exchanged another glance, and frankly that was pretty annoying that they kept doing that. It made me feel left out. "Will you guys stop doing that!" I cried.

They gave me questioning looks and I glared daggers into each of them. "Giving each other that look that says you know something I don't!" I hissed through clenched teeth. This really was a bad was to start off the summer.

"Were sorry." George spoke up. Wow an apology? So now he wants to act like an adult. "Were sorry… for everything." He continued.

"Yea well I want to just get some sleep okay?" I locked myself in Ginny's bathroom to change.

Looking in the mirror I noticed I looked as if I had spent my time running through a jungle, not a field. My hair was tangled and wild, my eye looked tired but as if they belong to a scared animal, and the rest of me was just grimy and dirty. I sighed, and decided to take a shower. As I dried off, changed into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth I felt refreshed.

When I walked back out the twins were still there, and so was Ron. Ginny should freaking be asleep and the boys in their OWN rooms.

"I want to go to sleep so just let it go okay?" I glared at them. They must have noticed how tired I really was, and sighed in defeat before going to their rooms.

Ginny sighed as well and turned off the light with a click as we both snuggled into our covers, falling into our own deep sleeps.

**Author's Note- there you go! I hope you enjoyed, as I'm sure you know, I love writing these stories so there you have it!**

**I also think I should say this, thanks to AllHailTheQueen and Kstar101. I love your reviews and the support. **


	16. Chapter 16 Bad Way to Start Off the Year

**Chapter 16- Bad Way to Start Off the Year**

**Magenta**

The summer remarkably passed by quickly. Draco actually visited at least once every week, and it really was nice. I was on better terms with the Weasleys, but it was still nice because no matter what, Draco understood me, just like I did him.

About a week before we went back to school Hermione came. It was nice to see her, I wanted to just spill everything to her, I needed a friend to talk to besides Draco, and it was just so great.

"They were talking about me. So I kind of… jumped out a window to get away from it all." I told her.

She hit me unexpectedly with a pillow. "You jumped out a window! You could have gotten hurt Magenta!" She scolded me.

"Well I'm alright aren't I?" I said irritably as I smoothed down my hair.

She just gave me another one of those looks again. Should I tell her about Draco? No, I don't think so, she may be my other best friend, but I didn't want her to begin thinking like the rest of my friends, as if I was joining Voldemort's side at the very second.

The night before we went back to school, Harry showed up. It was all Dumbledore's doing of course, no one had expected him to come.

The next day was the day we returned to Hogwarts. I have to say I was thankful to return, it would be nice to get to see Draco for once without having to sneak away from all my friends, this would actually be a normal get together.

We boarded the train and found our compartment. We had crammed Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, Neville, and I all into the small space.

At first the ride had an awkward silence to it before they all started up a conversation on Wizard sports versus Muggle sports. Personally I think both were great, and in all honestly I think you got more of a workout from most of the Muggle sports. Soccer (football) and volleyball were some of my favorites. After a while the subject got dull to me and I decided to take a quick walk to get away from it all.

"I'm going to go stretch." I announced. They all just nodded and went back to their conversation.

I sighed and walked to just about the other end of the car. That's when I heard a voice. "Hello Magenta." I turned to see Blaise Zabini standing there, looking smug as ever. "I need to have a little chat with you."

"Forget it." I scoffed at him; I was already getting a bad feeling about this.

I turned around to leave, only to see another Slytherin boy blocking my way. I spun to face Blaise again, wishing I wasn't so careless as to leave my wand in my bag. I don't know how I'd fare in a fight; I was already exhausted after all.

"We are going to talk." He told me, taking a step towards me. "Now."

"No!" I yelled, trying to blow past him, but he caught me around the waist, putting another hand around my mouth while the other remained around my waist. He dragged me into the nearest compartment and guess who occupied it? That's right, Slytherins.

The brat Pansy, the thugs Crabbe and Goyle, and two other students I didn't know. The other boy slipped in behind us, closing the door and blinds.

Then I just had my natural defense kick in, and I bit Blaise. I bit him as hard as I could, so hard that I actually tasted the coppery blood as he released me, throwing me down on the floor as he did. I spat out the blood as he gripped his wrist with his other hand. Yea, like that'll really help.

He began taking menacing steps towards me until my back was against the wall, and then crouched down to my level to look me in the eye. "Listen, you stay away from Draco, he doesn't need some bratty Gryffindor distracting him from the job he has."

"Job?" I questioned, but he just narrowed his eyes at me, daring me to say another word.

Just then the compartment door began to slide open. I saw my chance and without a second thought, punched him as hard as I could in the nose and ran for the door. I tripped on my way out, trying to shove whoever was entering out of my way. Instead of doing that, I just ended up falling into their arms.

I looked up to see who it was, and I felt relief. It was Draco. "What's going on here?" He asked the shocked compartment.

Everyone remained silent as I straightened myself and looked at Blaise. His nose was bleeding and the was all over his hands now, mixing with the blood from his other cut on his hand where I bit him.

"I have to go." I gasped, running away from Draco and the rest of the Slytherins before something worse happened.

I burst into my compartment, then whipped around from my friends to close and lock the sliding door. "What's wrong?" Everyone asked, seeing me panicked.

I turned around and just heard gasps. Hermione immediately ripped a compact out of her back and practically threw it at me. I looked in the tiny mirror to see my mouth smeared with blood. Ick, that's Blaise's blood. I took the moment to look at my hands, and noticed they were also covered in blood. The blood had been smearing itself all over Hermione's compact and I dropped it without thinking.

"Did you get hit?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. "Um, I kind of hit and bit someone." I replied, sitting down next to Hermione and across from Neville by the window.

"Who?" They all questioned.

"Blaise Zabini." I answered. They were all quiet for a moment until they all burst out laughing.

"Blaise Zabini? That's better than when Hermione hit Malfoy in third year!" Ron roared.

I had to laugh at that one, Draco told me about that, and he even admitted that he had had it coming.

The same memory kept coming back to me though. When Draco had first visited me over the summer, I had grabbed the bottoms of his arms and he had pulled away like my touch burned. What does that mean? I decided that I would try to touch his arms again, see what the heck was going on. He refused to explain before; I would get him to sooner or later.

These events are already a bad way to start off the year.

**Author's Note- Thanks to my readers! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17 Haunted

**Chapter 17- Haunted**

**Magenta**

The feast began that night with the first years being sorted. Dumbledore gave his own speech and we all dug into the food before us. We had a new potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. Harry told us about him, but unfortunately that made Snape the DADA teacher.

"Sixth year, can you believe that?" Hermione spoke as we ate.

I laughed. "To me it seems just like my second. Is every year you guys have as eventful as last year?"

They all laughed and nodded. "In first year Harry fought you-know-who in the form of a Professor we had." Ron stated.

"Second year he saved me from him again, this time he was in the form of his younger self. He also fought his pet, the Basilisk." Ginny said.

"Third year was the year he fought against dementors and found out Lupin was a werewolf and Sirius was his godfather." Hermione smiled.

"Fourth year he was in the Tri-Wizard tournament!" George spoke. "

"Although he was the fourth contestant all because Barty Crouch Jr. had been impersonating Moody and he fought you-know- who in the flesh." Fred spoke as usual with his twin.

"And last year… well you know what happened last year." Harry smiled at me.

Wow, that really was eventful. That's amazing I don't know if I would be able to handle all that, one-year after another. We all made small talk as dinner drew to a close.

We all settled into our beds later that night, ready for classes the next day.

The next day we all rose early and headed down to the hall for breakfast. On my way in I saw Draco just leaving the Slytherin table. To be honest I didn't give a shit about what Blaise and the other Slytherins told me. They couldn't keep me from my friend; no matter how hard they tried.

"Draco!" I called him over and hugged him. "Sorry about the train thing, I know it was a bad way to start off the school year."

He nodded, looking a little sad. Then I remembered his arms. Whatever it was, it may be something he didn't want the entire school to know so I waved to my friends and took Draco out of the hall with me. I grabbed his arms and he sucked air in as if in pain again.

"Draco, what's wrong with your arms?" I questioned. He shook his head this time, refusing to say a word. "Say something for Pete's sake!"

"What did Blaise tell you?" He sharply spoke, moving his hands so he was grabbing onto mine now.

I was a little taken aback. "Well he told me to stay away from you because you have a job to do." I spoke honestly. "That won't stop me though, we're friends and we can't let your 'friends' tear that apart." I put emphasis on friends. It was a bit of a low blow; he knew he had no real friends except for me.

"Magenta…" He started. "I do have a job to do. It's personal and I don't want you to get hurt in the process." He dropped his hands from my arms.

Was he serious? Worried about ME getting hurt? I always got hurt one way or another. I decided to drop the subject. "Listen, I'm still your friend no matter what, please just remember that." I hugged him before walking away.

Classes simply flitted by me until DADA with Snape. "I know that two years ago you learned some things about the three Unforgivable Curses." He began. Great, this must be why he's always wanted to be DADA teacher, so he could torture the students with the Unforgivables. "But you learned from someone that was a Death Eater himself, so I will teach you properly. I would assume that not even the worst half of this class is so incompetent that they wouldn't know what the curses are." He glared at all the Gryffindors before writing the curses on the board. He turned to face the class again. "Ms. Hawk. I believe you've had experience with one of these curses."

I stiffened. All right that was a REALLY low blow, he knew that I was tortured for days on end with a many number of dark curses. "Yes." I said simply.

"Come to the front of the class for us, will you?" He sneered at me as I stood up, shaking slightly at the memory of all the pain. "Tell us, which one have you experienced?" I shakily lifted a finger and pointed at the board where it said Cruatius Curse. "I believe I said tell us Ms. Hawk." Snape sneered down at me, knowing this was leading me to a mental breakdown.

"The Cruatius Curse." I tried to keep my voice from wavering.

He began pacing around to the back of the room, leaving me alone at the front. "And what does it feel like? I can only… imagine the pain." He was enjoying this, dear lord help him if I ever get my hands on him. Besides, I wasn't the only one who had suffered from the curse. Neville's parents had and he did last year as well as Harry in his fourth.

I couldn't help but smile at the greasy haired man in the back. "Painful." I stated simply.

"More detail please." He smiled back at me, mind you not in a friendly way, a more like an 'I love seeing you in pain' way.

"Like being electrocuted or on fire, every inch of your body is screaming in pain. Happy?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Have you ever cast this spell?" He asked me.

"I thought even you knew that this spell is illegal sir. Of course I wouldn't have." I glared at him.

"Watch your tongue!" he snapped at me. I could always bring up the whole Death Eater thing I heard about, but I decided to bring that out later and leave it how it is. "You may sit."

I just nodded curtly and sat down. Draco was sitting right across the isle from me and I think he noticed how shaken up I really was. I moved my hands from the table to my lap to attempt to stop the shaking.

"We will learn more tomorrow, now dismissed!" Snape barked at the class, had that much time really passed? He spent the whole freaking lesson mentally torturing me?

"Are you okay?" My friends swarmed around me after class as I slid down against the wall until I was sitting on the floor with my head in my hands.

"Guys, those memories haunt me still today, that's so low for him to bring that up, especially in front of the whole class. I think I'm on the verge of a breakdown." I blinked a lot to try and hold the tears back. "I have to go." I muttered and ran as fast as I could out of the grounds to the tree I loved to sit under.

Then I heard footstep coming towards me. Staring out over the lake, I expected to see all my friends again but it wasn't. "I'm sorry." Was all the person said before sitting down next to me.

**Author's Note- Cliffhanger! There's chapter 17 enjoy! Please, if you hate it, love it, have tips, ECT. Tell me in a review! Thanks readers!**


	18. Chapter 18 Who and What is That?

**Chapter 18- Who and What is that?**

**Magenta**

Of course the person sitting next to me was Draco Malfoy. One of the people I really didn't want to speak to at the moment.

"What do you want?" I asked him bitterly? Even though I had managed to stay remotely kind earlier, all the anger from Snape and previous events were coming back to me.

He sighed before he spoke. "I'm sorry about how I treated you before. I'm also sorry about Snape, I don't think he honestly hates people, he's just in bad moods sometimes."

At that I had to snort. "He's just in bad moods sometimes? Draco, don't defend him, he's an awful person and you know it."

"Alright maybe he is, but please forgive ME, I'm really honestly sorry." He looked at me pleadingly.

I turned my head from the beautiful lake to Draco's face. "I understand that you have this… job to do." I told him. "Just let me in, maybe I could help."

"Magenta, I appreciate that you're doing this, but no, you could seriously get hurt." I sighed at his arrogance and just left it at that as we sat against the tree, just enjoying the scene.

The next day was Quidditch tryouts. I wouldn't be trying out, I'd be watching in the stands with Hermione while Harry and Ginny held the tryouts. Ron was aiming for keeper, but so was Cormac McLaggen. He was a handsome and rather tall boy. He also looked very confident as he pulled on his keeper gloves. I saw him glance up our way as he spoke to Ro, though we were too far away to hear. "Hermione, I think he was checking you out!" I nudged her arm with my elbow.

"Don't be silly Magenta, you know he wasn't." Hermione didn't even give a hint of a blush. She seemed to be disgusted by the boy looking up at her. Each of the people trying for keeper got five shots taken at them, whoever blocked the most got the position. I admit, McLaggen was good. I could tell Hermione was really rooting for Ron, because I heard her mutter under her breath, "Confundus." Just as McLaggen was about to save the last shot. Instead of saving it his broom pulled sharply to the side, letting the quaffle soar through the middle hoop. Next it was Ron's turn.

"You can do it Ron!" A shout erupted from the few people watching in the stands. I looked to my right and saw Lavender Brown sitting there. Ugh, she was nice sometimes, but she really acted like a priss and was suddenly so interested in Ron. Ron ended up saving all five shots and he got the position of keeper!

A few hours we went to dinner and then it was off to sleep for another day of classes tomorrow.

The next day was our first lesson with our new potion's teacher, Professor Slughorn. "Hello class! I am very excited to work with you all. Today we will be making the Draught of Living Death!" He paused as we all just looked back at him. "Whoever correctly makes this potion best will win a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis!"

Most of us all just stared blankly back at him but Hermione instantly voiced what it was. "Liquid luck!"

"Yes Ms. Granger. Liquid luck." He held up the tiny vial full of golden liquid. "Drink this, and all your endeavors will succeed." I saw Draco's head snap up at this, whatever this 'job' of his is, it must be incredibly important to him. "At least until the effects wear off." He chuckled. "Okay everybody get to work!" He clapped his hands together and everyone instantly rushed to get the supplies. Everyone was really excited to try and brew the potion correctly; after all we did have pretty good motivation.

I was at a table with Ron, Hermione and Harry. We all began brewing and I saw Harry looked down at his book with a confused expression on his face. It looked like someone had written all over it, things were crossed out and notes completely covered the margins. I ignored it and tried to focus on my potion, it might be nice to have some good luck in DADA now. Hermione and I seemed to be the only one that had our potions as a black color, supposed to be the color at the halfway stage of brewing. I looked at my book and it said, 'Cut up one sopophorous bean and put it in the potion. Then proceed to stir clockwise for two and a half minutes.' I grabbed my bean and tried to cut it with my knife, but it really was hard, it didn't want to cut. Just about everyone else was having the same problem, the beans were flying around the whole room, hitting people in the heads and moving around to avoid the chop of the knife.

"Hermione, can I borrow your silver knife?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't take her eyes off her potion, just nodded her head. She had successfully managed to cut her bean and had just finished stirring but her potion had changed to a deep purple, not the light lilac it was supposed to. Then I saw Harry not cutting his bean, but crushing it with the side of the knife. He squeezed the juice into his potion and began stirring not clockwise, but counterclockwise. The effect was immediate and his potion turned into the light lilac it was supposed to.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione demanded, eyebrows furrowed.

Harry glanced up at her from his stirring. "Crush it don't cut it, and…" Hermione cut him off.

"The book says to cut it!" She snapped.

He just smiled and shrugged in response, moving his eyes back to his book. I looked at Ron's potion and it was a bright red and glancing at mine, it had turned to a bright magenta. Ironic huh? I chuckled quietly, oh well, Harry deserved it, I hope he uses it well. "Time's up!" Slughorn announced. I saw Draco throw down his knife in irritation at the Slytherin table. Slughorn walked slowly around the room, carefully examining each potion. When he reached Harry's his eyes widened. "Merlin's beard! Harry! I didn't know you were so gifted at potion making!"

"I guess I'm just a natural." Harry shrugged. I snorted quietly; something was off about that book. I think he had help, from a book? No. From whoever the previous owner of the book was.

The rest of the classes zoomed by and before we knew it we were back relaxing in the common room. Harry was completely absorbed in his potion's book; it was really a little ridiculous. "Do any of you know who the Half-Blood Prince is?" He suddenly asked us.

"The Half-Blood Prince?" Hermione questioned.

"Yea, his name is in this book. Says, 'This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince'." He read aloud.

We all shook our heads. "No, never heard of him." I told him.

"Or have you ever heard of this spell?" Harry leaned over and showed Hermione the book.

"Sectumsempra." She read aloud. "Harry, you really should turn that book in!" She scolded him. Secretly I don't think she would mind if the book wasn't helping Harry pass even her in potions.

Harry clutched the book protectively to his chest. "No, this book is great, there's no chance I'm turning it in."

"Blood hell Harry, do you sleep with it?" Ron laughed.

Harry just shot him a glare. Then he headed up to bed. "All right, I suppose I'll follow his lead then." I sighed and went to bed as Hermione and Ron waved me off.

**Author's Note- There you go :) Please review! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not completely satisfied with it but I hope you review for me!**


	19. Chapter 19 Beatings and Curses

**Chapter 19- Beatings and Curses**

**Magenta**

Hogsmead. Full of fun shops and pubs, a time to just be with friends. That's where we went this weekend.

The blizzard was brutal as we trekked through it in our winter coats. My friends slipped into the Three Broomsticks as I took a walk by the shrieking shack. The exact place where I had stood with Draco not so long ago. "Get out of here." I heard a voice growl behind me.

I turned to see Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, and much to my dismay, Draco. What made me even sadder was that Draco was the one that told me to leave. His voice was angry too, as if he had always hated me and always would. "I think I was here first." I said coldly too him. We hadn't spoken since that day under the tree, and he'd been insulting me as much as he did to my other friends now.

"We don't care. Now get out of here before we have to hurt you." Blaise cut in. He stepped closer before saying quietly to me, "I see you've taken our warning to heart." He said it quietly enough for me to hear only, and I glared defiantly back on him, standing my ground.

"Shut your ugly trap Zabini you couldn't beat up a rock." I retorted.

"I see, we're going to have to get rough then." The Slytherins exchanged sneers. Crap, I was in a load of trouble now.

**George**

We were all in the Three Broomsticks as Magenta said she'd catch up to us later.

Just then she stumbled in, her hood covering her head and shadowing most of her face. She sat down next to me with a sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." She replied.

Everyone cast her suspicious glances, something was up and we weren't going to let it slide. "You can take your hood off you know. We are inside." Hermione pointed out.

She just shrugged her shoulders not making any attempt to remove the hood. We were all quiet for about three seconds before I ripped her hood back. "Oh hell." I breathed.

Magenta had cuts covering her face, which were all slightly seeping blood. Her lip was bleeding and her eye looked a little swollen as well. All in all, she looked ruddy terrible. "Geez guys, happy?" She growled at us, pulling her hood back up.

"No." I said sharply pulling her hood down again. "What happened?" I questioned.

She sighed as she wiped the blood from her lip. "This is what happens when five Slytherins gang up on you. Well, four really, Pansy didn't really do anything, just yell and laugh." She smiled slightly.

"Slytherins did this to you?" Harry had tensed up, looking like he was about ready to find them and go beat them up. I was ready too, this was it, Magenta wasn't about to start getting beaten again.

She nodded, looking grim. "It's my mouth, I really wasn't very kind, but as you can see, they weren't either."

That's when I noticed marks on her wrists. "Blood hell Magenta, more?" Ron asked as I pulled up her sleeve to reveal more cuts and what looked like handprints almost.

"I told you they weren't kind!" She snapped angrily, pulling her sleeves back down to cover her arms as she sank lower in her chair. "I'm going back to the school." She muttered.

"Wait, what if they do it again?" I grabbed her wrist as she stood, referring to the Slytherins.

"They won't." She sneered slightly. "And don't worry, they're each going to get theirs."

With that she walked off. "I'm worried about her." I sighed.

"Yea, well don't worry about her getting beat up again because look who's here." Ginny grumbled, glaring in the direction of the door. I looked up to see Malfoy and his crew strut in. There was nothing more I wanted to do then go and kick his ugly arse but Hermione held me back.

"Don't be stupid." She told me.

"I'm going." I told them, standing up. They all followed and we headed back to the school. "We can't be far behind her."

**Magenta**

I walked out and saw Katie Bell and her friend Leanne walking, arguing about something. I was on good terms with the two and jogged to catch up with them. "Hey guys." I smiled slightly at them.

"Goodness Magenta, what happened to you?" Leanne asked, looking at my face's cuts.

"I ticked off some Slytherins." I stated simply.

Katie seemed as if she didn't even notice me there. "I think you should turn the package in." Leanne told Katie sternly.

"No! I have to deliver it to Professor Dumbledore!" She said it as if her life depended on it.

Leanne sighed and turned to me. "Magenta, Katie doesn't know who this is from, she just said she has to give it to Dumbledore. Don't you think she should hand it in to Professor McGonagall first?"

"You say she doesn't know who it's from?" I asked. "Yes, I think it would be best if she did. You never know if it's safe or not." I looked at Katie.

She just glared at the two of us and stopped walking. "Here, I'll prove to you two that it's not dangerous." She took off the tape sealing the package and opened the case. We saw a nice necklace sitting innocently in it.

"Don't touch it!" Leanne warned her, but she just ignored it and tried to pick it up. The minute her skin made contact with it she fell to the ground as Leanne shrieked. We heard footsteps run towards us and looked back down the path to see Harry and my other friends running towards us. "We told her! We told her not to touch it!" Leanne gasped.

Suddenly Katie's body began moving. Her eyes were still open and her body shifted back and forth, up and down, as if she was being tugged in all directions. George and Fred came forward to move Leanne and I back. Then Katie flew up in the sky six feet above the ground, looking almost graceful. She had her arms spread wide as if she were about to fly somewhere, but then she screamed, a piercing shriek worse then Leanne's. Her eyes flew open, looking out into the open sky. It looked as if what she was seeing was causing her terrible pain. But I doubt it was what she was seeing, it was what she felt. With that, she just fell down to the ground, twitching in the snow.

Then another shadowy figure appeared out of the snow. This time it was Hagrid. "What happened?" He asked gruffly.

"Hagrid." Harry gasped. "We don't know, she was… cursed or something!" Then he spotted the necklace on the ground and he crouched down to look closer.

"Do not touch that!" Hagrid warned him as we had warned Katie. "Except for the wrappings!" He added, picking up Katie's body and carrying her back to the school.

Suddenly I was swept into someone's arms. I looked up to see George. "Thank goodness." He breathed. "I thought it was you." He explained quietly.

I shook my head solemnly. "No, we tried to tell Katie not to touch it… but she didn't listen. C'mon Leanne." I took the sobbing girl gently and led her back to the school.

Back in McGonagall's office she paced in front of us all, Leanne and I standing in front of the others. "Leanne. You said she went to the lavatory and when she returned she had the package?" She questioned her.

"Like I said." I told her nervously. "She went to the bathroom, and when she came back she had the package. I don't know…" She paused. "She said it was important that she deliver it."

"To who?"

Leanne seemed to hesitate. "Professor Dumbledore." She finally told her. "Oh dear." She put her hand to her chest in worry. "All right, that is all, you may all go." She waved us off.

Leanne went off to find her other friends as we sat in the common room. I just shook my head sadly as we sat in front of the fire. "It was Malfoy." Harry announced.

I turned to look at him. Madame Pomfrey had healed most of my cuts and brought down the swelling on my eye but it all still ached. "Harry, just because…" I started to say before he cut me off.

"No, I know it was him. Just as we left to head back with you, I saw Malfoy slip out of the girl's bathroom. It has to be him." He told me.

I thought about this. The facts were clearly with him if what he saw was true. But I didn't think even Draco would use the Imperious Curse on someone. I just sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Harry. I just don't know."

**Author's Note- There you go. I really love writing so thanks for reading, and I know I say this every time but, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Duel

**Chapter 20- Duel **

**Magenta**

Somewhere in your heart, you always know when time to give up is. Yes, I got a beating from Draco and his gang, but did I let it get me down? No. My friends wanted to keep their eye on me and Draco, to make sure something else didn't happen.

"He's a Death Eater! I just know it!" Harry kept saying, he was hell bent on it.

My other friends and me believed he might have done some bad things, but not become a Death Eater. "Harry, you don't know that!" Hermione sighed in exasperation with the rest of us.

"You don't know that he's not!" He argued.

The next day was the first Quidditch match for Gryffindor. Harry told me his plan of fooling Ron with Felix Felicis, but he warned me not to tell Hermione, knowing she be the biggest part, telling him not to drink it. That morning in the great hall Harry and I sat on one side of the table with Hermione and Ron on the other. "Big day Ron!" I smiled at him.

He just smiled back, the nerves etched on his face. "Drink up mate, you need to get something in your system." Harry handed him a goblet filled with pumpkin juice. Then he flashed the bottle of liquid luck, making sure Ron and Hermione saw. Ron looked shocked, his mouth quivering over the goblet.

"Don't drink it Ron!" Hermione gasped. "You know you would be expelled for that!" She hissed to Harry.

"I dunno what you're talking about." He replied.

Ron being Ron drank it anyways looking much more confident and flashing a smile. "C'mon Harry, we've got a game to win!" They rushed out of the room, leaving Hermione grimacing and me grinning.

Suddenly her head snapped towards me. "Did you know about this? You could be expelled too!"

"No idea what you're talking about." I told her.

She shot me a disapproving glance before we stood up to go out to the field. At the end of the game we had won, Ron had blocked every shot, and it didn't take Harry long to find the snitch. Later in the common room was the celebration party. Ron was the hero, blocking every shot was what saved us the game. Harry, Hermione, and I stood by the sides as Ron was clasped on the back and congratulated by our housemates.

"You guys shouldn't have done it." Hermione didn't even turn her head, just continued to look at Ron, the goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, well I suppose it's no different than, I don't know, using the Confundus charm." Harry retorted. I was a little shocked; even I didn't know that he knew about that. Then he flashed the bottle, as Hermione was about to say something else. It was still completely full.

"You didn't put it in." She said it like a statement. We just smiled and nodded. That's when Lavender Brown just went up and kissed Ron, full on the mouth. Harry and I burst into laughter, but Hermione looked completely defeated. Then she ran out of the common room at full speed.

"Be right back." I told him. He just nodded and I sped to catch up to Hermione. "You okay?" I asked her, finding her at the bottom of the spiral staircase leading to Gryffindor tower.

She sniffled a little as I sat next to her. "How do you do it?" She asked. I gave her a questioning look. "Seeing Malfoy and George. Y-you like them both, yet there are always girls all over them. Don't you get… jealous?" She questioned.

I sighed. Yes, I did notice people were always all over them; I just tried to ignore the fact. Pansy made me want to punch her in the face when she was throwing herself on Draco, and when girls from just about all the other houses were over George. "'Mione." I sighed. "I do sometimes, I just don't show it. It's hard seeing them with girls falling all over them, it's always creeping in the back of my mind, I just try to ignore it."

She sniffled again. "I just want him to notice me for once. Without me being the bossy know-it-all."

"We'll see." I told her, I was going to have a word with him, I wasn't going to let Hermione remain heartbroken as Lavender threw herself on him.

The next day I caught him in the halls, Lavender hanging on his arm. "Ron, can I speak to you ALONE for a minute?" I asked, shooting Lavender a glare.

"Um, sure I guess, Lav would you let us talk for a minute?" She gave me a glance before reluctantly walking away.

"What about you and Hermione?" I asked him. He had told me about a week ago that he had a thing for Hermione, now it's like she didn't exist.

He gave me a look. "Well I'm with Lav now, it's just a special thing we have, Hermione doesn't like me anyways." He shrugged.

"Dolt!" I yelled, smacking him in the side of the head. "She does like you! And you probably broke her freaking heart doing that!"

He looked momentarily confused before just shaking his head and running off with 'Lav'. Ick.

* * *

"Non verbal spells." Snape drawled in DADA. "I will partner you up, and we shall… see how it goes." He sneered. "Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Granger, Mr. Finnegan with Mr. Allmny…" The list droned on until only Draco and I were left without partners.

"Sir, I don't have a partner." Draco told him.

He sighed and looked at the two of us. "Actually, you may partner with Ms. Hawk."

Draco shot me a look before lining up across from me and pulling out his wand. A jet of light shot from his wand tip and I blocked it easily. I shot him one and he blocked it as well, one after another, we kept firing and blocking. "Well done." Snape drawled. "Why don't you two have a duel in front of the rest of the class." We glared at each other as everyone moved to the sides to give us room. "Remember, non verbal spells only. One… two…" He began but Draco already had a spell flying across the room at me.

I stepped to the side as the spell whizzed past my head. 'Furnunculus!' I screamed in my head. Draco tried to dodge but it caught him in the hand and I saw boils instantly form. A purple light shot at me and caught me in the forehead. I cried out in pain as my eyes felt like they were catching fire. 'Impedimenta!' I cast blindly and I saw it hit its mark through my tears as Draco flew back. Suddenly ropes flew from his wand and wrapped around my legs as I collapsed to the floor. I untangled myself as Draco's wand and my own flew away from us. We were both angry, forgetting to try and figure out who it was that did it, and started to go for each other with our bare hands before a quiet voice was heard.

"Baubillious." A bright while light exploded between Draco and I.

**George**

This was quite a fight; I have to admit they're evenly matched. Snape stopped the fight, casting a spell and a bright while light appeared between the two. We were all temporarily blinded but our vision quickly returned and we saw Malfoy and Magenta sitting on the floor. "Dismissed! They should see again in a few hours!" Snape snapped and then walked out of the room.

Everyone rushed to them and the first thing I noticed was that their pupils were as small as pinpoints. "Magenta?" I asked her gently.

"Who's there?" She turned towards me, looking directly at me without actually seeing me there.

"It's George." I told her, helping her stand up. Her eyes were wide, as if she would be able to see better by doing so. Malfoy was up now too, and the two were stumbling around, trying to find the door.

I was about to go help her before Fred stopped me. "Wait, mate they're walking towards each other." Everyone else seemed to have the same idea, and just watched as they ran into each other.

"Who's this?" They asked at the same time. A few people sniggered.

"Draco." Malfoy said as Magenta said her name. Anger twisted into both of their faces before they blindly leapt on each other. After a bit people pulled them apart and led them out of the room.

"Bloody hell Magenta." Ron laughed as she grimaced while Fred let her run into the wall. This was too fun, I knew my brother had the same idea; it was time to mess with her as much as possible.

**Author's Note- There you go :) I'm loving writing this so please review, it was so much fun to write this idea. Thanks to all the readers! (Oh, I know some of you wanted to look into Draco's mind, but not right now! Sorry!)**


	21. Chapter 21 Revenge is Sweet

**Chapter 21- Revenge is Sweet**

**Magenta**

I think being around the Weasley twins so much was affecting me. I wanted revenge for what the Slytherins did to me I wanted them to suffer. With the help of my friends we planned every move. One by one we'd take them down. First Crabbe and Goyle, then Pansy, next would be Blaise, and last, Draco.

The next day we saw Crabbe and Goyle running down early to the great hall before breakfast as to snag all the food. "Epoximise." I whispered as the twins chuckled behind me. With a flick of my wand Crabbe was thrown into Goyle.

"Watch it!" Goyle grunted trying to push him away. It wasn't working; we had used a spell that made people or objects stick to each other like super glue. It was really funny; Crabbe had hit Goyle as an angle so his feet were half dangling above the floor. No matter how they tried, one had to end up practically carrying the other. Then Fred muttered another spell that would make it so they couldn't come apart no matter what until tomorrow at this same time. We would get to laugh our heads off, watching the two struggle through classes stuck to each other.

In DADA Snape was especially pissed off the see the two stuck together. "What is the meaning of this?" He snapped. They both grunted, not knowing what to say. Snape tried every spell he knew, even to cut the shirts off their backs. That didn't work either thank goodness, as humiliating as it would be for the two of them, I really didn't want to see a shirtless Crabbe and Goyle.

I noticed Pansy, Blaise, and Draco glaring angrily at us. I just pretended like I had no idea what had happened and sneered at them. I have to say, that sneer should have made Draco proud, he did it enough anyways. The whole day progressed like that; the staff of Hogwarts had no idea what to do and just decided to leave them like that until the spell wore off.

The next day Crabbe and Goyle were finally free of each other (I wonder how they slept that night,) and it was Pansy's turn.

We caught her alone as well and I cast the spell again as the twins made it permanent for a day. "Flipendo." I muttered, aiming my wand at her. She was throw back. The spell was originally meant to throw back the person once, but we tweaked it a little and made the person be thrown back violently every five minutes. She looked around in confusion before entering the great hall. Just as she reached the Slytherin table she turned around to flip me off. Gee, she's such a dear isn't she? I just faked a sweet smile as she was thrown backwards into Blaise, making him do a face plant in his oatmeal.

Over at the Gryffindor table we all sniggered like conniving Slytherins. "This is brilliant." Ron tried to keep his head down, to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I told you I'd get my revenge." I sneered.

"So who's next on the list?" Harry asked. "Draco or Blaise?"

I laughed. "Blaise for sure. Draco is last so he knows its coming and he can sweat it out a bit."

"Great, what do you have planned?" Ginny asked beside me.

"That's something you just have to wait and see my dear." I tweaked her on the nose playfully.

Pansy suffered through class all the same, sitting at her desk, she would be thrown violently backwards and Draco and Blaise, always sitting behind her would have their desk painfully rammed into their stomachs. (I don't think she got a peaceful night's sleep either.)

Next on my list was Blaise. He always cared so dearly about his looks, even more than Draco he would always straighten his clothes and check his hair in a mirror like a girl every fifteen minutes. I thought he needed a new look.

"Densaugeo." I muttered as his teeth rapidly grew. "Colovaria." Then his hair turned bright pink. "Furnunculus." Boils appeared all over his face. The twins made the spell last until tomorrow as usual. This overly buck toothed, pink haired, boil covered Blaise was really horrid. He actually looks almost good normally but now… Ewww.

As usual the spell wouldn't come off no matter what people tried. Blaise went around the whole day with his hood up, trying to cover himself from everyone's gaze. Draco looked like an animal being hunted, I almost felt sorry for him, but then I remembered what he did to me. That wasn't about to go unpunished, he knew he was next, and he was really going to get it.

"Impedimenta." I cast the spell on Draco. Every five minutes he would either trip and fall flat on his face, freeze in place for two minutes, be suddenly bound in ropes, or knocked back. I also cast the Muffliato spell on him so he would annoy the hell out of people because he couldn't hear.

I heard him across the great hall later yelling, "WHAT?" loudly and Pansy smacked him in the arm telling him to shut up which just resulted in another loud question from him, then he flew forward into his eggs, catching Blaise's robes and bringing him down too. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing, as did all my friends. I knew I would probably have hell to pay but this was too funny.

I'd probably get mine later, but all I could really think of now was laughing my ass off.

**Author's Note- There's the revenge! :) Hope you liked it, imagining all this happening made me laugh and I hope it does for you too. **

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 Right or Wrong?

**Chapter 22- Right or Wrong? **

**I know you've been begging to peek inside Draco's mind AllHailTheQueen, so I will allow a SMALL peek. :) Enjoy.**

**Draco**

How do you keep your best friend away from you when they're as stubborn as Magenta Hawk? I have no bloody idea. I've tried being mean, I've tried being nice, hell, I've even tried beating her up to bring the message across. NOTHING works.

The beating her up thing just made her want to beat me up and she got revenge on all of us. I have bruises just about everywhere from tripping, flying back, and all that. I think I still had food in my ears and possibly up my nose from doing a face plant in my food every meal.

Anyways, Magenta wasn't going to leave me alone. I was in the Room of Requirement one day about to start working on the vanishing cabinet when Magenta walked in! Great, I was not about to make any progress today. "What are you doing here?" I asked her sharply.

"Looking for you, obviously not looking for any of the junk in here." She hissed back.

We just stood there, staring each other in the face. "Why do you keep following me?" I finally broke the silence.

"Because," She said as if I should already know. "You're up to something… you're not the same Draco I used to know, you block everyone off, even me. You've changed."

I couldn't help but scoff at her. "Apparently I'm not the only one. You used to be so sweet and kind, what happened to the girl that was my best friend?" I looked her over.

She seemed at a loss for words. "What did you do to Katie?" She suddenly growled.

"I-I…" I was at a loss for words, the necklace wasn't meant for Katie it was meant for Dumbledore! But the silly girl had to just stick her fingers on it and just like that, it was all ruined. I had to find another way, Dumbledore had to die… because if he didn't… than I would. He would kill my family, my friends, and me. That included Magenta, she had to realize that. "You will DIE unless I do what I have to." I took a step towards her and she backed up. Then I saw it, fear. She was scared. I took more steps until her back was against the cabinet. I put my hands on either side of her head, trapping her so she was forced to look me in the face. "Let. Me. Be. Everything I love is at stake here, one life in exchange for all the ones I care about is better!" I was spitting out the words now.

"You-You're going to kill someone?" Her eyes grew wide. I sighed and pushed myself away from her, running my hands through my hair. At least she was getting the message now. "Who is it?" She asked quietly.

I whipped around to face her again. "You don't need to know." I stalked out of the room, leaving her to think about what I said.

**Magenta**

He was a killer. Draco was a killer and he was targeting someone… yet I could tell it wasn't Katie. Then it clicked together. Leanne had said Katie was trying to deliver it to Dumbledore. DUMBLEDORE. He was in danger; he was Draco's target. What did I care about more? The best and most trusted professor in the history of the world? Or one of my best friends who was struggling to find himself? I don't know. I just don't know.

Walking back outside, I had no idea what to think, no idea what to say. "You okay?" my friends innocently asked.

"I-I don't know." I choked out, trying not to break down from the discovery of my friend.

"Who did it?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I-it's nothing… Just… just Draco." I hung my head low, staring at my shoes.

They all got angry looks on their faces and Harry stormed off. I walked off to follow, but I had no idea where he had gone. I spent five minutes trying to figure out where he was when I heard crashes coming from the boys' bathroom. Only Harry or Draco could make such a fight and I ran in to find the bathroom completely destroyed. The sinks and mirrors were broken, the walls with missing chunks, and the whole room flooded. Suddenly Harry ran straight past me and I slowly walked over to where I heard quiet sobbing, scared of what I would find.

When I finally forced myself to go over by the sinks I saw blood. A lot of it. Draco was lying on the floor, he looked… broken. Blood was seeping through his white shirt pooling out around him in the water. "No." I whispered. "No…" I dropped to my hands and knees, ignoring the cold and bloody water and crawled over to him. "Draco." I whispered. "Oh Draco… Look what you're doing to yourself…" I held his face in my hands that were also bloodstained along with my own white shirt.

"Y-you don't understand… After all I've tried, you still don't." He gasped from the wounds in his chest. I looked helplessly at him, I didn't know healing spells for something this horrible… I had no idea.

I never answered him, but a felt someone's presence in the room now and turned my head to see Professor Snape standing there. He was shocked, staring down at Draco, but it was as if he didn't even see me there. His long robes trailed in the water as he walked swiftly to kneel at Draco's other side. He pointed his wand at Draco's blood stained shirt and muttered a spell over and over again. As I watched the blood pooling around him and on me began to fade and rush back into his body as if the whole thing had been put on rewind. "Help him." Snape finally told me before walking back out the way he came.

I helped Draco up and muttered a drying spell over the two of us. He was still woozy from all the blood he lost and stumbled away from me and down the hall.

I don't even know if it was right or wrong.

But this time… I didn't follow.

**Author's Note- Had a writer's block! But I'm back and this is chapter twenty-two!**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23 Forget?

**Chapter 23- Forget?**

**Magenta**

Numb, that's how I felt. Draco and Harry were both attempted murderers? I don't know, Draco more likely than Harry.

I sighed and decided to go confront Harry. As I was walking someone roughly bumped into me, knocking us both over. "Watch where you're going." They growled at me.

"Why don't you?" I shot back, still in a sour mood. The people stood up and brushed themselves off and I looked up for the first time to see George. "Oh, I'm real sorry George." My anger suddenly vanished.

"It's all right." He muttered, his anger seemed to have not disappeared, him jaw was still clenched tight and his eyes narrowed.

He didn't offer a hand so I just got up and brushed myself off, beginning to turn sour again. "Something wrong?" I asked. His response was a grunt as he began walking away. "George!" I called after him, waving my arm as if he hadn't noticed me. I saw his shoulders slump slightly before he turned to face me again. "You're lying to me, what's up?"

"I-" he started to say before stopping himself. "No it's stupid." He started to turn away again.

"George it can't be that bad, just come out and say it!" I told him, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to face me again.

"Well… I just think you're spending too much time with Malfoy. He's dangerous, Harry told us that he hexed Katie and tried to kill someone!" He blurted.

I'm sure my mouth dropped open down to my knees, but it wasn't from shock of knowing, but shock that Harry would try to kill him just because he's a Death Eater. (Okay well I suppose that's a lie, Harry's supposed to avoid or kill Death Eaters really, but that's beside the point) I didn't think he was that type of person…

My mind rambling stopped as I snapped my attention back to George. He was looking at me sadly, as if I might disappear any moment and leave him. "I-I…" I try to form the words but I couldn't get it to come out.

"You already knew that didn't you?" His expression didn't change, sad, disappointed, that was just written all over his face. "Why wouldn't you tell us?" He asked after I didn't answer.

My expression turned hard again. Would any of them understand? Would any of them get that I couldn't choose between the two sides of friends that I have? "I didn't share information with either of you about the other…" I said after a moment's thought.

"You should have told us." He paused before blurting out what I knew he'd been begging to say this whole time. "DON'T SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!" It wasn't a plea, it wasn't a question, it was a command. I'm bull headed; I don't let people boss me around like that.

**George**

"You can't tell me what to do George." Her voice was a deadly quiet that was almost terrifying.

"Magenta I'm sorry I-"

"Forget it." She glared at me and began to walk away.

I let my over protectiveness and anger get to me, now Magenta was mad at me… Great. I've lost who I care about most because of my stupid, stupid, self.

I sighed and took off down the hall to go and find my friends; some brotherly love would be great right now…

**Magenta**

How dare he? Gee, no one can tell me how to pick my friends and… ugh. I sound like a brat; gosh now the two guys I care about most are both angry with me.

I walked off to find my Harry, I needed to clear thing up, I had no idea how it really happened, but I definitely wanted to know.

I eventually found him sitting in the common room with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sitting around him. His head was hung low, and the others looked disgusted, confused, or just plain upset.

"Harry?" I asked cautiously inching towards him.

He looked up and shot up from the chair when he saw me. "H-hey Magenta…" He began nervously.

"Yes I know what you did." I snapped at him, boring holes in his head with my eyes. "My question is why would you do it?"

He sighed and sat down again, putting his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to do that… I didn't even know what the spell was, it was in that bloody book!" He almost shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione began. "But I TOLD YOU!" She almost screamed before covering her mouth with her hand.

I couldn't help but chuckle before turning to Harry. " She's really right though, you shouldn't have used a spell when you had no idea what the effect would be."

He sat up and glared at me. "I know that NOW."

I shrugged before joining Ron on the couch. "C'mon." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To hide that moronic book of course, no one should ever get their hands on that, you and Magenta have seen what it can do first hand." She led him out of the room hand in hand.

"Wow, wonder if they're gonna do more than that?" I laughed, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Suddenly my face made contact with a pillow and I was blown back into the couch. I looked over to see Ron smirking at me. "That's for thinking Harry and my sister would do that." 

"I dunno Ron, you'd be surprised." I smirked back and jumped off the couch to go hide behind Hermione before I could be hit again.

"Settle down you two." She scolded us like a mother as we began to chase each other around the room.

For a moment I had forgotten about all the horrors of the day… but it would all come back later. Things like that don't just go away.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the short chapter! Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24 A Forbidden Love

**Chapter 24- A Forbidden Love**

**Magenta**

I week later, here I am. Still without my two best friends/possible love interests.

Tonight Harry was going to a meeting with Dumbledore, and I decided to take a walk, seeing as that always was able to clear my mind.

I walked down towards the forbidden forest, no intentions of going in, but just walking. "Magenta?" I turned my attention from my feet to in front of me where I saw Hagrid with a lantern and Fang, coming out of the forest. "What do you think you're doing?" He spoke gruffly as Fang bounded up to me.

"What are YOU doing?" I narrowed my eyes at him, throwing the question back at him.

"Me? Same as you I suppose." Was all he said before falling into step beside me as we continued around the edge of the forest. After a minute of silence he spoke again. "You know, it is getting dark, I think you should be heading back before you're caught out here."

I raised an eyebrow at him in mock surprise? "Trying to get rid of me already are you?"

He chuckled and shook his head, making his long hair and beard swish back and forth. "No, I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"All right Hagrid." I smiled and humored him, heading back up to the school. "Bye!" I called, waving my arm as he got smaller and smaller.

He waved back and I entered the school walking back to the common room. When I passed by the room of requirement I couldn't help but stop and stare at the blank wall in front of me. Thinking about what Draco's been doing there… whatever trouble he's stirring up.

Suddenly I saw the door begin to appear. And it wasn't a big door like what we used for DA, it was the door that appeared whenever I asked to see Draco. He burst out, speed walking and froze mid stride when he saw me. His eyes were wide and frozen in shock at seeing me. Before I knew it, he was running, pulling me along with him. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how red they were, as if he'd been crying and not gotten a wink of sleep.

"Draco? What's going on?" I asked, trying to keep up with his pace.

"You have to get out of here, it's not safe." He was panting.

"Draco, please! Tell me what's going on!" I stopped running with him, pulling him to a stop as well.

"Please, for me Magenta. Just get somewhere safe and I'll… I'll explain later." He was pleading.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded in agreement. He sighed in relief and began speed walking to wherever he was headed. My curiosity got the better of me and I didn't follow his directions, but followed him.

Eventually we reached the astronomy tower and he began to ascend the steps. I followed behind him, casting an invisibility spell over me. I managed to slip in just as he closed the door and put a charm on it.

"Draco." I turned towards the other side of the circular room to see Dumbledore standing there, slightly hunched over.

"I have a job to do." Draco growled with such fierceness that it frightened me.

"Then you should do it." Was Dumbledore's response. All was silent; they just stood and stared each other down for half a minute before Dumbledore spoke again. "Draco… You are NOT a killer."

"How do you know what I am?" Draco spat. "You don't know what I'm capable of or what I've done!" He clenched his fingers tighter around his wand.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Yes I do. I know that you tried to send me the cursed necklace and attempted to have Professor Slughorn to give me a bottle of mead laced with poison." I looked back at Draco and his expression was absolutely livid.

"Draco." I couldn't help it. I spoke and unveiled myself. "He's right. You aren't a killer." I told him gently, taking a step towards him.

His made a hissing noise through his teeth, like a snake warning me to stay back and pointed his wand at me. I froze and put my hands up in surrender. Draco realized he was leaving Dumbledore open to make a move and flicked his wand back and forth between the two of us. "Neither of you know what I am." He snarled.

Suddenly a banging began on the door. Ignoring Draco's snarl of protest, I brought out my wand and flicked it at the door, putting an even stronger binding charm on it. Then I put it away again, looking down at my shoes. I was about to speak again, but then I noticed something. Under the deck, a pair of bright green eyes was staring up at me. Harry.

"Magenta, you must leave." Dumbledore spoke.

"But Professor-" I began to protest before he cut me off.

"Do as I say Magenta."

I pursed my lips and nodded, going out onto the deck and casting the invisibility charm again while standing on the edge of the ledge.

Draco and Dumbledore threw more comments back and forth before I heard the door finally bang open. "Albus." A sickly sweet voice spoke… Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bellatrix."

"Do it Draco… NOW!" She shouted.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable thud of Dumbledore's body, but it didn't come. Instead I heard another voice. "No."

It was cold and… empty of all emotion. I still didn't realize who it was until Dumbledore spoke again. "Severus please… please."

"Arvada Kadavra." A flash of green light flooded my vision for a second before I saw something fly past me on the ledge. It was Dumbledore. I looked down and saw him falling and falling until he landed on the grass below, motionless. And I knew he was dead.

I heard everyone leave the room and wondered if it was safe to go back. "Magenta."

I turned and walked onto the wooden floor and unveiled myself. "Get out of here Draco." I paused. "Before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me." He tried a smile but failed.

"Like you said… You don't know what I'm capable of." I looked at him with distaste. "You practically killed Dumbledore, even if you didn't cast the spell. Just leave."

He cocked his head to the side, studying me carefully before turning and leaving the room without a second glance. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to sit down and cry, but I knew I had to find George. I may HAVE felt something for Draco before, but what can I say? I can't love someone that chooses the darkness over the light. I had a forbidden love… that was over now.

Taking step after step was killing me, my legs just wanted to give way, but I forced myself to continue the steps until I reached the base of the tower where Dumbledore's crumpled form lay. "George?" I called hesitantly searching the crowd that had gathered. "GEORGE!" I screamed, unable to contain myself any longer.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and spun me around so I was looking into the worried brown eyes of George. "Thank goodness you're alright." He breathed, wrapping me in a hug.

"Me? I was worried about you!" I gasped, letting out a relieved laugh.

"Can you believe it?" He asked. "Dumbledore… dead."

"I know… I was there."

His grasp on my shoulders tightened, becoming almost painful. "I'll explain later." I told him as we pushed ourselves back to the front of the crowd where Harry was crouched next to Dumbledore with Ginny hugging him around the shoulders. I saw their gazes travel upwards and followed it to see the dark mark hanging gloomily over the scene.

People slowly began putting up their wands, casting holes in the mark as if a signature of how we could still overcome the evil. I looked back and George and he nodded at me as we both silently put our wands up to join the rest, finally casting the dark mark away as it dissolved back into the normal grey clouds.

For now… we were safe.

**Author's Note- Thanks for my reviews and I hope you enjoyed! **

**As you can tell I love the twins and Draco so I just kind of wanted to put that out there! Thanks again!**


	25. Chapter 25 Do You Love Him?

**Chapter 25- Do You Love Him?**

**Magenta**

The funeral was devastating. Our lovely, kind, headmaster was actually dead. Many people had lost hope. After all, he was the only person Voldemort actually feared.

Now where are we?

George held me the whole time, trying to comfort the sadness deep inside me.

Even though the thought was nice, it wasn't working. I tried to keep up the hope, we still had Harry after all, and he was destined to defeat him.

At the Burrow after summer, we had lots of preparation the do. We had to get Harry from the Dursley's and figure out what to do from there. And after all the sadness, a wedding was to come for Bill and Fleur. Seems ridiculous doesn't it? But I suppose it's just one of the shining lights in all the darkness.

"I just wish we could end this quickly." George sighed.

"So do I." I muttered. "But tonight you can get Harry at least."

He tilted his head to the side a bit. "Why so happy about that? I am too, but you seem almost excited."

"I'm not excited George. I'm happy, because if we do get Harry, then we just have a better chance of defeating him. Face it; he's the one that can really do this. And he will." I told him firmly.

He said nothing, just stood up and said it was about time to go.

"Please let me go!" I told the adults in earnest.

"No Magenta, it's too dangerous." George told me.

"I don't care! Ron and Hermione are going, they're just as old as me!" I protested.

They had nothing to retort so I continued. Looking at the youngest Weasley I spoke the words that I knew would make her probably want to kill me. "I'll take Ginny's place."

She began to protest before Mrs. Weasley interfered. She didn't like the idea of sending her youngest on this mission and persuaded the rest to let me go. "Fine, you're with Mad Eye then." Lupin barked, checking his watch.

At the Dursleys, we had that awful Polyjuice potion to turn us all into mini Harrys. "You shouldn't have come." Harry, well, George walked up to me in Harry form.

"I don't care, I have to be here. I feel that I need to." I told him.

He huffed before walking away. "Ready?" Mad Eye asked as we mounted our brooms.

Everyone nodded, and we were off. "We've got to get to the Hog's Head." Moody growled at me as we flew.

I was about to answer before I saw billowing black shapes out of the corner of my eye. "Moody!" I shouted, and he immediately pulled out his wand and we began shooting spells back and forth.

"Duck Harry!" Moody shouted. Unfortunately I still wasn't used to being in Harry's body and didn't react fast enough. A spell hit me right on my left side as we turned to go further in the direction of the Hog's head. I immediately felt magic, practically eating away at my skin. I put my hand in my side and pulled it away to see it now thickly coated in blood.

"You have to get there soon! Hold it together you can do it!" Moody shouted at me.

His head had turned to look forward in the direction of the Hog's Head, and before could react, a spell hit him square in the back, knocking him off his broom. "NO!" I screamed as he plummeted. I would have dived down for him if I knew he was alive, but he wasn't, that was the killing curse.

I looked behind me to see four Death Eaters still on my tail, but my vision was fogging from the pain in my side. I urged my broom on faster, shooting spells back at the Death Eaters, though I'd only successfully hit one and knocked him off. Three were still on my tail.

Before I knew it, my pain overcame me and I slumped forward, shooting down on my broom like a comet. 'Aim for the Hog's Head... Aim for the Hog's Head.' I chanted in my head. When I finally made contact to the ground, my side was throbbing, along with my head from blood loss. I looked up and saw the Hog's Head mocking me about a block away.

I couldn't find the strength to get up and just lay there in my pain. That's when I heard the voices and pushed myself to get up. "Just run." I gasped. "Run. You have just a bit, RUN." I coached myself, before struggling to stand. I tried to run through the pain and just looked down at my feet.

The voices were getting closer, but I refused to look back. When I reached the door I ripped the door open and frantically looked around for the Portkey. A painting on the wall saw me and pointed to an empty glass mug on the counter. I hobbled over to it just as the door burst open and the Death Eaters stepped in. "Not so fast girly! You have no where to run!" One said as they all took a step towards me.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Oh yeah?" I said, stalling as I inched the next five feet to the counter. "What'd you hit me with?"

They laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know? It's a little something your old Potion's Professor taught us."

"Lovely." I smirked, before diving the next couple feet to the counter. Just as they realized what was happening I grabbed the mug and was spinning around and around in nothingness, still gripping the mug tightly.

"Where's the exit?" I muttered to myself. "There!" I let go and found myself gasping on the ground for air in the Burrow's front yard. I groaned and tried to yell towards the direction of the house, though I found I was too weak to even do that.

I dragged myself across the ground and pushed the door open, too weak to even stand. When I dragged my body inside I saw everyone gathered in the living room around a couch. "Help." I managed to croak. Everyone's head snapped up when they heard me and began rushing towards me. Fred and Harry began carrying me and I was almost to one of the other couches before Lupin and Kingsley ripped them away from me.

Lupin grabbed a handful of my shirt so the top half of my body was lifted off the ground and pointed his wand at me. "Who knows something that only she could know?" He asked the rest of the people.

"Blimey Lupin, look at her, give the poor girl a break." Ron said.

"Lupin." Mrs. Weasley began. "She's covered in blood, look at her head and her side."

"Molly, we HAVE to check." He told her examining the side of my head where I felt blood dripping down with his wand.

"How about the way she came to us?" Hermione asked.

"The whole order was there, and someone betrayed us so no." He growled.

Suddenly George spoke up. "What did I say to you the day before Dumbledore was killed?"

I looked at him. That was private; he had to use that moment of all? Lupin turned back to me. "Answer him." I just looked at him, my mouth in a snarl. "ANSWER HIM!" He shouted, lifting me completely off the ground and slamming me against the wall.

I groaned as my vision began blurring. Everyone was waiting for an answer now, and I could barely form the thoughts I needed to answer the question. "He- he asked, if I loved Draco…" I choked out.

I saw Lupin look over to see if my answer was correct and he nodded. Lupin's grip loosened and he gently lay me down on the couch. "Sorry Magenta. We had to check everyone." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Slamming me against the wall was really unnecessary, I think I have a concussion now." I muttered.

When I finally looked over at George and saw him clearly, I saw that half the side of him head was covered with blood. "George, what happened?" I gasped.

"Snape cursed him with Sectumsempra." Lupin answered.

As Mrs. Weasley bent down to look at my side wound she spoke. "Looks like she was cursed with that too."

"How is that possible? Snape had been tailing us." George questioned.

"He taught it to other Death Eaters." I explained. "Just as they almost caught me they said it's something 'my old Potion's Professor' taught them. And it obviously wasn't Slughorn."

"Enough talking, you can question her when she's rested." Mrs. Weasley barked at everyone, and that's when I passed out.

**Author's Note- Sorry I took FOREVER to update. I've been having a bad writer's block for this story and still having one, but hopefully this chapter half way makes up for it! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26 Special Yet Awkward Moments

**Chapter 26- Special Yet Awkward Moments**

**Magenta**

"_Do you love him? I mean really?" George asked as we walked around the castle grounds at night. Forbidden, yes, but did we care? No._

"_Love him? Who?" I questioned._

_He gave me a look that said I should know what he's talking about. "Malfoy. I mean Malfoy. You love him, don't you?" _

_I thought about it. I really believed that I did. He was just so… Draco. He was truly Draco and I think I'm in love with him, but George all the same. _

_When George noticed how I was lost in thought he sighed and grabbed my shoulders to stop me from walking. "I think I do George." I whispered._

_The look on his face was so heartbreaking I just had to tell him the other part. "But I… I think I love you too." His head snapped towards me so fast I think I heard his neck pop slightly._

"_Y-you do?" _

_I nodded and gave him a sad smile. "But… I don't know what to do George. I just don't know." I sighed._

Of course that was before Draco brought Dumbledore to his death. There was no possible way that I could love someone on the Dark Lord's side.

So close minded, murderous, evil… Is he evil? Evil… How do you know if someone is evil? Voldemort is evil… but my best friend? I have no idea.

I stopped my mind rambling and noticed that I'd been very quiet at the table and all of the inhabitants of the Weasley home were staring at me. "I'm sorry… Er- did someone say something?" I asked awkwardly.

"Uh Magenta, we were asking if you're feeling better." Ron said.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Having all these eyes on me was just… disturbing to me and making me want to fidget uncontrollably. "I'm fine." I finally said, after moving my mouth with the success of no words coming out.

"Something's bothering you Magenta." Hermione murmured. "We'll find out soon enough."

Later that night I walked up to Ginny's room that I was sharing with her and Hermione. I looked at the picture on her dresser of the family brightly smiling, years younger than they are now, apparently in front of huge pyramids.

I picked up the picture to examine it more closely and smiled at the happy expressions on each and every family member. The door behind me creaked quite loudly and I jumped as I spun to see George. "Hey, thought I'd find you in here." He smiled.

"Well this is where I'm staying after all." I said sarcastically, earning a roll of the eyes from him.

"So what was on your mind at dinner?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." I murmured, turning away.

Suddenly I felt myself being swept off my feet and landing on Ginny's bed suddenly tackled down and tickled by George. "S-stop! Okay! Okay!" I chocked out through my laughter and squealed and screamed under him.

He finally stopped and grinned down at me. I couldn't help but noticed he was practically lying on top of me from the tickling. "I was thinking of what we talking about the day before Dumbledore died." I whispered.

He seemed to stiffen slightly before nodding his head. "And?" He questioned further.

"I- Like I said…" I stuttered. "I think that I- I think that I lo-… love you." It had never been so hard to form words for me. "Draco is a Death Eater… I can't love something that chooses a family bond over what they know is right. Evil over good."

He smiled slightly and we lay there, looking into each other's eyes. As if it was slowed down times three, he leaned down as I stretched up until our lips met.

His were soft and tasted of pumpkin juice. I couldn't help but smile against his lips at the thought as we kissed. I was so lost in him as I wrapped his arms around his neck that I didn't hear the door open.

There were quick giggles and laughs and the two of us immediately parted to see Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny laughing at us. "Aw guys, not on my bed!" Ginny groaned in fake annoyance.

I felt my cheeks heat up with the blush as George's did as well to match his hair, the signature Weasley trait. "Lucky for you we stalled mum from coming up. She wanted to check on you two when she heard screaming. Hmmm… looks like you two were doing a little too much up here?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" We both cried, our blushes deepening even further.

"Well better get down there before mum thinks one of you are dead." They chuckled before running back down the stairs, gossiping to one another about what they ran into. It was special moments (yet awkward ones) like the one I just had that I would truly _never_ forget.

"That was… awkward." I laughed.

George awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before smiling, taking my hand, and pulling me down the stairs.

"They were _what?"_ A voice screeched from the kitchen.

We instantly let go of each other's hand when Mrs. Weasley burst into the sitting room, her hair flying crazily around her. "George! That is completely inappropriate!" She screamed at her son. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"It's not like she minded." He grumbled, sending a wink my way.

She turned to me, smiling kindly. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley, really." I assured her.

"Oh, so you fancy him as well?" She asked.

I was slightly taken back by the question but nodded nonetheless. "No wonder he would never shut up about you-" She began before George hastily cut her off.

"Alright mum, I think Magenta would like to rest some more now maybe! Why don't you go back to doing whatever it was you were doing in the kitchen before!" He shouted to drown out the rest of her words.

I chuckled quietly along with everyone else. "Someone's obsessed." Ron sniggered, only to earn a full on tackle from his brother.

"Boys." Hermione, Ginny, and I sighed.

**Author's Note- Morge/Gementa moment, or whatever you want to call it! Haha well…**

…**again I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long. I'm still having the writer's block and this isn't one of my best stories and I honestly don't know how I'm going to end this! Yikes!**

**But I hope you can all forgive me from the bottom of your hearts!**

**Thanks and review!**


	27. Chapter 27 Ache

**Chapter 27- Ache**

**George**

"You look absolutely stunning." I breathed as I saw Magenta in her violet colored dress with a beaded neckline and the different shades of color blending together. Her hair was up in a half bun, letting the strands hang at the side to frame her face.

She blushed at my compliment as I held out my hand. "Would you care to dance?" I asked and she chuckled before taking my hand and allowing me to lead her to the dance floor.

I placed my hands on her sides and she placed hers around my neck as we began to sway in place to the slow music. "Can you believe it? You're actually skipping out on your last year just like me." I chuckled.

"See? Turns out I am learning from you after all." She laughed before sighing and resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm almost sad, but at least I get to spend time with you still."

I thought of our little escape plan we had all formed just hours before the wedding was set up.

"_If anything happens, I want for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Magenta to meet up. Stay together at all costs and Disapperate somewhere. Anywhere populated, they can't as easily find you in a crowd." Dad spoke quickly and quietly as if we were being watched the very minute._

"_Everyone else…" He paused and took time to look into every other face. "Don't loose each other, and just get to safety." _

_We all nodded in understanding, praying we wouldn't have to use this plan, dispersing to set up the wedding._

"You remember the plan?" I suddenly asked her, very concerned that she may not get to safety if a disaster was to strike.

She raised her head to look at me. "George, stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. You've never been so concerned about safety before." She smiled slightly.

I shook my head. "That's my own safety I'm so reckless about… This is you I'm worried about."

Her head had bowed and she raised it to look me in the eyes, a loving smile on her face. "Well I'm worried about you too." She gave me a sad smile before pecking me on the lips.

As if we were seers, a blinding silver light erupted from the top of the tent and hit the ground at full speed. The ball of silver light began to take shape as I held Magenta close, shielding her. It formed into a silver lynx, a patronus. The deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt came echoing from its mouth.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimegour is dead. They are coming." Was the message before it dissolved, leaving an eerie silence in the air.

Just as the message began to register to everyone, an ear-piercing scream hit the air as a Death Eater Apperated and attacked the nearest person.

**Magenta**

"Get to Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" George shouted above all the shouts and cracks of people Disapperating and Apperating.

I know I'm reckless for not listening and following the plan we had talked about earlier. "No! I don't want to leave you!" I cried, clinging to his arms.

"You have to! Please, you have to get to safety! We'll be okay!" He gave me a desperate look, begging me to understand and do as he says.

We both stood in silence for a few seconds, wasting time and not wanting to let go of one another. I threw my arms around him and kissed him before we both nodded and tore threw the crowd.

Someone ran straight into me and we collapsed on the floor. I looked and saw Harry trying to straighten his glasses. "C'mon!" I tugged him to his feet as he struggled before realizing who I was.

"Where are Hermione and Ron!" I cried, trying to shove us both through the crowd.

He shouted that he didn't know and just then I felt someone grab my shoulder. I spun to see a hooded figure smiling with glee, ready to attack me.

"Go!" I shouted to Harry, shoving him away from me and pulling out my wand. "I'll find you! Just GO!" I screamed, sending the first curse at the Death Eater.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry take off through the crowd in search of the other two, then focused my full attention on fighting this Death Eater.

The Death Eater flicked his wand upward and sliced my arm that was shielding my face open. Just as I thought he was about to end it, the Death Eater collapsed as someone fell on top of him.

I looked at the figure and make out a flurry of red hair, one of the twins. "George?" I asked.

The twin looked up and I saw that it was Fred. "Still can't tell us apart huh?" He joked before his face turned serious again. "Now go! I can hold this bloke off but not for long!" As if to prove his point the Death Eater began to struggle harder.

With only a second of hesitation I tore through the thinning crowd to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione hollering at me. No, not at me, behind me.

I looked and saw that the Death Eater was back up and on my heels now. "Duck!" Hermione screamed pointing her wand at me.

Suddenly realizing what she was saying, I dove for their feet and latched on, just as the spell from Hermione sent the Death Eater flying.

I felt the normal sensation of Apperating, being squeezed through a small plastic tube before landing on the ground of a bustling street.

Air slowly worked its way back into my lungs as I stood, taking in our surroundings. "Tottenham Court Road." Hermione said, before taking off at a quick pace, the rest of us jogging to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Ron panted.

"A place to hide." I answered; turning into a dark alleyway, though my gut was aching with not knowing what happened to everyone else.

**Author's Note- Sorry for extremely slow updates on this story, but I hope you don't loose faith in me; I'm just trying to figure out how to end it all.**

**Anyways, thanks readers and reviewers!**


	28. Chapter 28 Found

**Chapter 28- Found**

**Magenta**

If you're fighting your way through the busy streets with your friends, constantly on alert for people that want to kill you, then you know how terrified I feel right now.

Then the fact that George, Fred, Ginny, and all the others are still at the Burrow fighting for their lives makes that fear multiply by at least three.

Hermione cautiously reached into her tiny handbag and began pulling out clothes just one after another for us all to change into as we hid in the alley. As we changed we walked into the nearby café and saw no one there except for the waitress and two men sitting by the door.

Harry had hidden under his invisibility cloak and as he sat next to me in the booth it was hard to remember not to accidentally hit him with my arm or something.

A very rushed whispering session began between the three of them, even though Harry was not visually there. However, my attention had turned to the door where the two men were.

Pretending that I was looking at something out on the streets, I examined them closer and noticed they kept glancing at our table. Something was wrong; glancing back at the others they were still in animated conversation, arguing about something.

"Hermione." I hissed, not taking my eyes off the door and using my peripheral vision to look at the men.

She ignored me and turned to Ron, continuing the arguing. "Ron." I tried again, only to be ignored again.

"Harry." I said even quieter, bumping the seemingly empty air next to me and even then he still ignored me, intently joining the argument.

Finally I saw the two men reach into their coat pockets, and that confirmed my suspicions of Death Eaters. "Get down!" I shouted, not caring about being discreet anymore and bringing my own wand out while I pushed the others down.

Something exploded and I leapt over the table as Harry ripped off the cloak and Ron and Hermione drew their own wands. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Harry shouted over all the crashes of the fight.

I stopped and punched him in the arm, disbelief all over my face. "I tried!" I screamed, before pushing him down as I curse narrowly missed his face.

Rolling my eyes I hid under a table and shot a spell at the bigger of the two men and paralyzing him.

Hermione and Ron stunned the second one and we looked around the café, the damage looking to cost who knows how much except for the fact that we had magic. "Reparo." I slowly began mending everything in the café as Hermione began to perform memory charms on the two Death Eaters.

"Where now?" Ron breathed as he looked around.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance before looking at me. "Grimmauld Place." They spoke in unison.

Ten minutes later there we were standing and as Harry opened the door, swirls of dust began to rise at the end of the narrow hallway until they formed into a figure.

A human figure saying, "Severus?" in a very creepy ancient sounding voice. Albus Dumbledore to be exact. Actually, Albus Dumbledore rushing towards us very quickly like he's about to grab us by the throats and murder us.

Hermione let out a scream and I saw Harry's eyes darting everywhere frantically before he bellowed, "We did not kill you!"

As he said it, the figure exploded back into dust and that's when Mrs. Black's wailing began of, "Blood traitors in my house!" and, "Mudblood never return! "

Rolling my eyes I walked down and ventured to where the painting was and looked Mrs. Black in the face. "Would you kindly shut up now?" I glared at her.

She looked down at me in disgust. "Blood traitor, soon you will fall too, with all the rest of your family."

"How do you even know about my family?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

She scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can still overhear the conversations that have gone on in this house, and many of them have to do with you."

"Don't lie." I spat.

With a laugh she responded, "I'm not lying, it's just the truth."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the nose." I hissed.

As her face contorted into an expression much of malice she began screaming again. "Filth blood traitor get out of my house! You have no right to speak to me like that when you're just a…"

I cut her off by pulling her curtains closed with a flick of my wand. Storming back to the kitchen where the others were I sat down angrily in a chair.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as they all looked at me with wide eyes.

Sighing I crossed my arms over my chest and answered. "Mrs. Black just had a message for me."

They all gave me odd looks but didn't question further. "So…" I began before I was interrupted by a loud crack.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted, seeing the grumpy old house elf appear.

Frowning, I looked down at the house elf, never too kind to any of us at all. Though in all honesty, Kreacher didn't seem very happy to see us either.

"R.A.B is Regulus Black." Harry murmured.

Before any of us could question what he said, he turned to Kreacher and held up the fake locket he retrieved last year. "Kreacher, have you ever seen this locket?"

I expected no reaction, but when Harry held it up the house elf cowered slightly, "M-master Regulus' locket."

"No Kreacher it's a fake." Harry sternly told him.

"Kreacher knows that. A thief stole the real one. Came in the middle of the night and took from Kreacher." The house elf shook.

"The real one? Where is it?" Hermione cut in.

Kreacher's face contorted in anger. "She dares to speak in the noble house of Black, a filthy…"

Ron and I began towards, him not about to let Kreacher insult Hermione.

Harry stopped us and said simply, "Kreacher who is this thief?"

The room began to grow quiet and the house elf looked very conflicted until he said, "Mundungus Fletcher."

With anger lighting in all our eyes, Harry growled, "Find him." And Kreacher disappeared with a crack.

**Author's Note- There you go! Chapter twenty-eight! So thanks to reviewers and readers!**

**Sorry for any typos, and please review!**


	29. Chapter 29 The Final Battle

**Chapter 29- The Final Battle**

**Magenta**

He's a quick summary of the events that took place before what people now call, 'The Final Battle.'

We found the real locket at the Ministry of Magic where we had to steal it back from the awful witch Umbridge. Once Harry and Ron destroyed it, we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor.

Here, I'll go into a bit deeper detail about that.

"_C'mon Magenta, please talk to me." Draco said through the bars of the basement door._

"_I doubt that she'd want to talk to you ferret face." Ron snarled._

_Everyone looked up as we heard screaming, Hermione's. "I hate you." I spat at him. _

_Giving me a final sad glance he walked back up to the main floor of the manor. _

"_You had to do it." Harry told me, trying to comfort the fact that I had to tell off the guy that had once been my best friend as well as my possible love interest. _

After that we managed to escape to Shell Cottage, though Dobby was killed by Sirius' insane cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Now I'm sure you'd like to get to the Final Battle and see what happened there.

Well once I found George again, guess what he did….

He told me off.

No, not like that. But we were in the middle of a fight.

I guess trying to reunite romantically with my love isn't such a good idea.

"Go! Get to safety!" George shouted.

Get to safety? Who is he, my mother?

"I'm not leaving you!" I screamed above the sounds of explosions and fights around us.

Finally he seemed to get so irritated he picked me up and almost threw me down the hall. "Please! Just go! I would kill myself if it was my fault you weren't safe!"

Giving him a final longing look, I took off down the hall to see that familiar blonde head disappear.

Dashing into the room behind him, I accidentally fell into him. I found three wands at my throat, belonging to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

They moved me further into the room before they began to speak. "Why aren't you with Potter and the rest? I saw them go in here." Draco spat. "I'd expect you to follow them this whole time."

Well someone's a little bitter…

I saw a flash of red hair that could only belong to Ron. "I don't know where they are." I shot back at them.

"Malfoy, can we just get rid of her and look for Potter already?" Goyle grunted.

"Harry?" I hear Ron's voice and Crabbe whips around in an instant.

A bookcase begins to fall and I hear a shout, wincing and praying my friends are alright.

Crash.

More bookcases fall with various random items crashing to the floor.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shoots a spell at Draco's back and Goyle blocks it. All three of them turn and I take the chance to tackle Goyle to the floor.

Crabbe turns. "Avada…" He begins before I scramble off Goyle and hide behind another bookshelf.

"Get the diadem!" Is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

"Fred! Fred!" I hear someone screaming.

Ugh, I don't wanna wake up, my name's not Fred.

Five more minutes…

Then my eyes snap open and I realize I'm still at Hogwarts in the middle of the fight. Next to me is a body.

With a shriek I scramble away and see Fred staring blankly at the ceiling. "Oh no." A lump formed in my throat as I scooted closer to everyone else again.

George is sobbing. "I'm sorry." I rub his shoulders, trying to comfort him in some way.

"We have to leave him George." Percy says softly. "Just until it's all over. Then we'll come back and get him."

It took a lot of talking, but we eventually get him to leave Fred's body.

The FINAL final battle took place, and Mrs. Weasley kicked ass. She was beating Bellatrix so hard she almost fell over once.

Then Harry and Voldemort were talking… About everything. It was really confusing, talk of this diadem and then the elder wand, and death, and lives, and…. Lots of things.

* * *

So here I am nineteen years later, my two children running around me. George took the death of his twin pretty hard and Draco found his own wife and they got married and had a boy.

To think that we're all here today, that we all survived…

I miss Draco sometimes.

I miss my friends that died.

But everyone always tells me to live in the now, so that's what I've learned to do.

**Author's Note- Horrible ending I know, but I really needed to end this story. It's one of my worse ones, so sorry, the end.**

**Thanks to my readers and reviews, I have better stories, so… there you have it!**


End file.
